Empathie
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Les "super-pouvoirs" ne sont pas toujours super. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] (Award du résumé le plus pourri de l'histoire de l'humanité \o/) - Avec la mam'zelle Altraria \o/ qui encore une fois a fait une couv' de MALADE
1. Chapter 1

**EMPATHIE**

* * *

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Les « super-pouvoirs », ça fascine tout le monde. Enfin, seulement quand c'est quelque chose d'assez stylé, comme remonter le temps, être invisible ou se téléporter. Bref, dès qu'il y a une manifestation physique pour tel pouvoir surnaturel, ça intéresse, ça impressionne, et je comprends pourquoi les films de super-héros marchent autant. Il y a des effets spéciaux, de la lumière, ça pète de partout. Malheureusement, moi, je n'ai pas ce type de pouvoir. Mais j'en ai un. Particulier.

Pour quelconque raison, je ressens les émotions des personnes grâce à un simple toucher, et ce depuis que je suis petit. Bien évidemment, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps – on peut compter cela en années – à comprendre ce qui se passait, à comprendre ce flot d'informations soudain, ce ressenti atypique qui se propage en moi avec un simple contact. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai réussi à décortiquer et à analyser chacune de toutes ces petites choses qui se manifestaient en moi, comme par exemple du bien-être instantané, des sueurs froides, des pleurs incontrôlables. Cela ne défonce pas particulièrement des baraques, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais mon côté curieux de nature est comblé avec cela, et ça me passionne de savoir ce qui se cache derrière le visage stoïque de quelqu'un ou un silence accablant. Et puis, c'est bien pratique pour comprendre ce que ressent un ami et le réconforter.

Bien que je me serve de ce pouvoir assez souvent en fin de compte, parce que je ne le contrôle pas réellement, j'ai toujours un peu de difficulté à différencier ma gorgée de sentiments dans, parfois, un océan agité de puissants mots silencieux, de picotements, de frissons, de vagues de ressentis à séparer et à étudier. Pourtant, avec le temps et l'expérience, j'ai fini par être à peu près capable de me distinguer dans ce torrent de cette énergie qui nous compose, qui nous rend vivant, qui fait ressortir notre humanité. Car c'est aussi un pouvoir contraignant quand on n'y est pas habitué, et cela m'a mis quelques bâtons dans les roues pour forger ma personnalité. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Ces petits soucis de compréhension de moi-même m'ont donné du fil à retordre socialement, et surtout un manque de confiance en moi. Du coup, je me suis restreint à ne parler de ce pouvoir qu'à ma famille – et encore, seulement mes parents et mes frères et sœurs – car je n'ai pas vraiment envie que le monde entier le sache et qu'on profite de moi pour exploiter ma capacité surnaturelle « d'empathie ». Je veux être considéré comme un humain banal, pas comme un être extraordinaire ou magique. D'ailleurs, c'est parfois ennuyeux ou même gênant d'en savoir beaucoup, voire trop sur les gens qui m'entourent. Cette impression de percer la bulle d'intimité de quelqu'un sans le vouloir me met mal à l'aise et j'ai la désagréable sensation de devenir presque un voyeur dans ces cas-là. Comme quoi, même un « super-pouvoir » a ses défauts.

Cependant, cela me permet tout de même de savoir ce que mes amis ressentent, et c'est bien pratique, comme par exemple lors de la dépression de Didi, où j'ai pu l'aider à remonter légèrement la pente, à ma façon et à mon échelle, en essayant de percevoir ce mal-être complexe qui lui pesait. Malgré mes soucis pour analyser ce tourbillon qui l'emportait à n'importe quel moment vers les pensées les plus sombres, j'ai réussi à le soutenir et à l'amener vers la guérison, avec évidemment l'aide de bien d'autres éléments extérieurs. Et je suis plutôt fier de moi pour savoir utiliser mon pouvoir dans les cas nécessaires. Je ne suis pas un super-héros, mais je peux me féliciter de quelques petites victoires tout de même. De toute façon, je le garde pour moi, même les quelques proches qui sont au courant ne savent pas forcément quand j'utilise ce don.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je suis sur le tournage du 5 Théories sur le voyage dans le temps avec Dylan, je ne pensais pas mettre encore à l'usage mon avantage comme ma contrainte. En effet, le tournage ayant été assez long et intense – surtout pour lui – il laisse l'euphorie l'emporter. Une fois la caméra éteinte, il se rapproche de moi et me prend machinalement dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend un peu, mais je pose mes mains sur son dos, pour une accolade normale, sans ambiguïté, sans message derrière. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Alors qu'il est collé contre moi, me serrant sans m'étouffer comme le ferait un bon ami, je suis soudainement frappé et submergé par une vague d'émotions et de réactions diverses. Au-delà du fait que je ne m'y sois pas attendu, elles semblent couvrir un message profond, intriguant et difficile à déchiffrer, d'autant plus qu'elles se propagent en moi en une fraction de seconde. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une si forte « énergie » par le biais d'un basique câlin, à un tel point que j'en suis choqué et bousculé. Dans le même temps, une sensation de détente se propage en moi, contrastant avec les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent brusquement. Ma respiration se fait plus irrégulière, mes jambes tremblent un peu à cause de flammes crépitantes et soudaines dans mon ventre, alimentant cette chaleur agréable qui s'empare de ma poitrine.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir sous cette déferlante de réactions aussi violentes que douces, je suis relaxé et en même temps pétrifié, et tous mes sens sont en éveil. Sans que j'en aie le contrôle, mes doigts serrent sa veste, comme pour le garder contre moi, et je frissonne sous sa lente respiration qui effleure légèrement la peau de mon cou, mais qui a l'effet d'un cyclone ravageur en moi. Cette avalanche d'émotions est tellement forte, inattendue et troublante qu'elle m'oblige à reculer, à me séparer de Didi et à me retenir contre le premier mur que je trouve.

Alors que je suis en train de reprendre mon souffle et un minimum de contenance, mon comportement inquiète Dylan qui se rue vers moi, posant une main réconfortante sur mon dos. Ses yeux trahissent de la panique mais surtout un grand nombre de questions qui se confondent dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de vertige m'arrive, et on m'a déjà bien des fois interrogé sur l'origine de ceux-ci, certains de mes amis croyant que je suis malade. Évidemment, je me suis obligé à mentir pour garder les vraies raisons scellées sous clé, même si parfois, j'aimerais me libérer de ce secret et, dans les moments où il a été le plus dur à assumer, de ce pouvoir intrusif.

Après m'être calmé de cette décharge intense, j'enlève rapidement la paume de Didi qui me touche car, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ressentir toute son inquiétude et ses doutes qui s'écroulent sur moi, j'ai déjà eu mon lot tout à l'heure. Ses iris bruns ne me quittent pas une seconde et il me demande, préoccupé par mon état :

« - Ça va, mec ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je vais pas collapser non plus, rien de grave.

\- Oui mais bon, ça fait quand même plusieurs fois que ça t'arrive.

\- Nan mais c'est juste un petit malaise, c'est parce que j'ai pas mangé ce midi.

\- Mmh, OK. »

Son ton nonchalant me suffit pour voir qu'il n'est pas satisfait de mon excuse un peu bancale. Je lui lance un petit sourire pour tenter de le rassurer et aussi de le convaincre dans mes propos, mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté : il lâche un soupir discret puis retourne à la caméra s'occuper de ses propres oignons, mais c'est indéniable que ses doutes persistent sur mon attitude qui peut sembler étrange de temps en temps depuis des années. Sauf que je me rends compte également que la sienne aussi n'est pas banale, puisque cette bourrasque d'émotions qui m'a mis dans tous mes états, elle provient de lui.

Je reste contre le mur quelques instants, à tenter de comprendre le phénomène qui s'est produit lors de notre accolade. Pourquoi cet essaim si puissant et brusque de sentiments très différents les uns des autres a pour origine l'esprit de Didi ? Bien sûr, il m'est arrivé plein de fois de faire des câlins à des amis, à lui aussi, ce qui « activait » mon empathie, mais jamais je n'avais senti une énergie si exceptionnelle émaner de mes potes, même mes meilleurs. Pourtant, j'ai beau étudier son visage et sa posture, j'ai beau avoir vu son inquiétude face à mon état, rien d'autre qui sortait de l'ordinaire n'a émané physiquement de lui. Pas un regard persistant ou inhabituel, pas plus d'affection de sa part, bref, il se comporte comme il s'est toujours comporté avec moi.

Ce qui s'est passé là, c'est vraiment l'exemple qui illustre parfaitement les problèmes que peut me poser mon pouvoir. D'un côté, il peut m'être vraiment utile et me permettre de me mettre à la place des gens et ainsi pouvoir les aider. De l'autre, le fait de ressentir des choses incompréhensibles ou qui me rendent confus de la part de personnes proches qui restent muettes sur ce qui se trame au fin fond de leur crâne, et me retrouver plein de doutes sur quelqu'un, moi-même et notre relation, ce n'est pas super génial. Cela ne me plaît pas tellement de piétiner sur le terrain des secrets flous protégés par le silence, de pénétrer cette coquille d'intimité et de m'apercevoir que je suis complètement perdu.

Je reste silencieux et reviens vers lui, qui est d'ailleurs en train de ranger la caméra. Il remarque ma présence et me lance un bref sourire avant de terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Ce sourire m'aurait, en temps normal, paru sympathique et amical, mais depuis cet événement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un message se cache derrière ses lèvres qui s'étirent un peu dès qu'il me voit, qu'une vérité qu'il n'ose m'avouer lui brûle la langue et les cordes vocales. Ou peut-être que je me fais simplement des illusions et que je pars trop loin dans mes analyses. Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre et comment interpréter ce bordel qui m'est tombé dessus.

Didi me fait un petit signe de la main et nous amorçons le chemin du retour pour revenir chez moi. Je profite des quelques minutes où nous marchons sans parler beaucoup pour continuer à réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé, même si je pense ne pas vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer davantage juste en le ressassant dans ma tête. En plus de cela, je suis toujours un peu troublé lors du moindre geste ou contact entre nous, même si c'est juste une main sur mon épaule. Mais, de toute manière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer.

Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, nous en profitons pour casser la croûte, et je constate qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil pour vérifier que je mange bien, étant donné que je lui ai dit que mon « petit malaise » était dû au fait que je n'avais rien avalé avant le tournage – ce qui est faux, mais il me fallait bien un alibi. De mon côté, je suis encore et toujours en train de me retourner le cerveau à propos de tout à l'heure. C'est très rare que je me sente à ce point perdu face à une « transmission » de sentiments, depuis le temps que j'ai appris à gérer et à décrypter à peu près le phénomène à chaque fois. C'est toujours un peu compliqué de discerner les émotions émanant de l'autre de celles que j'éprouve moi-même, non seulement sur le moment mais aussi en conséquence de ce transfert, mais dans l'extrême majorité des cas, je m'en sors bien et j'arrive à surpasser et à ne pas m'y attarder. Sauf que, dans le cas présent, tout me semble beaucoup plus flou, bordélique et, pour une raison qui me taraude particulièrement, plus intense que d'habitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**EMPATHIE**

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Cela fait plus d'un mois que le 5 Théories sur le voyage dans le temps est sorti. Plus d'un mois que le résultat de notre journée de tournage fait son chemin sur la toile. Et plus d'un mois que cette histoire de câlin impromptu qui a généré bien trop de confusion en moi me prend encore la tête. Je sais bien que je devrais ne pas me tracasser avec cela, ne pas en faire toute une montagne et ne plus y penser. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends une rafale d'émotions dans la tronche, encore moins de la part de Dylan. Sauf que, les dernières fois où c'est arrivé, c'était lorsqu'il était encore en dépression. Et c'est cela qui m'inquiète un peu...

De toutes les fois où j'ai perçu les sentiments des gens, j'ai eu pas mal de chocs lorsqu'ils étaient très forts et menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant. Mais au fil des années, je me suis familiarisé avec ce phénomène et, même si je ne peux pas y être insensible, je fais avec et j'agis en fonction, de la manière la plus plausible possible. D'ailleurs, lorsque je me permets quelques écarts avec mes proches qui sont au courant, cela et m'évite de garder à tout prix un masque que j'arbore avec tous les autres. Mine de rien, c'est soulageant, même si ce n'est possible qu'avec un nombre de personnes qui se comptent sur les doigts de la main.

Alors que là, avec Didi, c'était non seulement très marqué, mais aussi très impromptu. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il me serre dans ses bras et c'est toujours assez anodin. Même pour se dire bonjour, on est plutôt du genre à privilégier l'accolade à la bise ou la poignée de main. Pourtant, là, c'était vraiment différent. Je me suis pris une tornade de sentiments d'un seul coup, et une tornade en tous sens du terme : c'était immense, violent et surtout un bordel indescriptible complètement flou. Tout cela en un simple câlin de trois secondes à peine. Et le plus étrange, c'est que malgré la brutalité de cette vague d'émotions qui m'arrivait en pleine poire, j'ai perçu comme une sorte de soulagement. Évidemment, il avait de quoi en éprouver, après un tournage assez laborieux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il était comme soudainement détendu lors de ce câlin, ce qui a fait que je l'ai été également. Mais, surtout, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il essayait de contenir quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en comprendre plus, surtout que ce n'était qu'une goutte dans la mare d'émotions qu'il m'a transmises par cette brève étreinte, mais il y avait un certain mystère à ce niveau.

Tout cela n'est donc pas sans me préoccuper, car je n'avais plus absorbé ce genre de chose de sa part depuis ses crises de larmes lors de sa dépression, qui à chaque fois me faisaient tant de peine que j'avais énormément de mal à faire face au déluge d'émotions négatives et inextricables sans en être moi-même affecté. C'était même parfois si intense que j'en avais envie de pleurer à mon tour et c'était compliqué de me retenir. Mais je le faisais, déjà pour moi, pour continuer malgré tout à ne pas me laisser abattre par le malheur des autres, et aussi pour lui, car il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder le cap et le tirer vers le haut. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sombrer moi aussi, de me laisser emporter par une tristesse qui n'était pas la mienne, de focaliser sur ce désagrément qui n'était rien à côté de sa souffrance, de ce qu'il vivait. Je ne pouvais décemment pas craquer alors qu'il me parlait de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il se laissait lâcher prise devant moi, qu'il me faisait confiance parce qu'il savait que je ne le jugerais jamais.

Ceci dit, il y a une différence par rapport à ces fois-là. Alors qu'il me serrait contre lui, j'ai capté comme une sorte d'euphorie, comme si ce geste d'affection, en plus de l'avoir relaxé, l'avait rendu heureux... Et je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Bien sûr, c'est agréable et positif, mais à ce point ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial et il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, nous étions juste en fin de tournage, c'est quelque chose dont nous avons l'habitude. Pourtant, il y avait cette petite étincelle en plus... Peut-être qu'il était simplement plus stressé que d'habitude et que ce câlin, bien qu'anodin, lui a particulièrement fait du bien et ses émotions se sont un peu plus déchaînées que de coutume. Mais malgré tout, l'intensité de ce que j'ai perçu de sa part continue de me troubler et, surtout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en inquiéter, de penser que ce n'est pas bon signe, de trouver que cela ressemble dangereusement à l'énorme fouillis de sentiments qu'un simple contact pouvait me faire parvenir lorsqu'il était au plus bas moralement.

Et s'il n'y avait que ce « détail », peut-être que je ne me ferais pas autant de bile, mais ce n'est pas tout ! A cela s'ajoute le fait que, depuis cet événement, il ne se comporte plus tout à fait de la même manière avec moi. Car, oui, autant sur le moment il n'avait rien montré qui sortait de l'ordinaire malgré cette accolade chargée émotionnellement, mais depuis, il y a eu des changements. Bon, c'est arrivé il y a seulement quelques semaines et on ne se voit pas si souvent, mais il est mon meilleur ami et peu de moments m'ont suffi pour voir que son attitude envers moi s'est un peu modifiée. Ce n'est pas flagrant, ni fondamentalement dérangeant, j'ai même tendance à l'oublier assez vite, mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, cela me trouble.

Je ne saurais expliquer en quoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même, car non seulement c'est assez peu récurrent au final, mais aussi parce que ce sont des petits détails qu'on ne peut sortir du contexte, des façons de parler, de me regarder, d'agir en général... Au début, j'ai pensé que je me faisais des idées, que j'avais été un peu trop marqué par la singularité de ce bref câlin qui m'a tant déstabilisé et que mon jugement en était altéré. Je me suis dit que je me prenais trop la tête, que j'allais trop loin dans mes réflexions à force de me laisser submerger par ses émotions au moindre contact, bref, un cercle vicieux.

Puis, petit à petit, à force de voir les petits signes s'accumuler, j'ai rebasculé dans l'autre sens. Maintenant, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de tiquer au moindre de ses changements d'attitude, de me poser des questions et de penser que cela cache quelque chose. Parfois, rien qu'un sourire ou un regard un peu plus insistant que de coutume, ou même juste légèrement différent, me met tout de suite le doute, et je me dis que cela cache quelque chose. De plus, à chaque contact un peu appuyé, je ressens de sa part des choses plutôt inhabituelles et étranges. Je ne saurais même pas décrire ce que c'est, je ne peux que dire que c'est un mélange d'euphorie et de soulagement comme lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras après le tournage, auquel s'ajoutent un peu d'hésitation, voire d'embarras... Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, et à force, c'est agaçant !

Plus je tourne et retourne tout cela dans ma tête, plus il m'est difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Non seulement en ce qui concerne ses très discrets mais tout de même assez perceptibles changements de comportement, mais aussi par rapport à mon empathie... Oui, j'en suis arrivé là. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis troublé plus ou moins directement à cause de cette capacité, y compris avec des proches que je connais depuis longtemps, mais dans ce cas précis, je me sens bizarrement encore plus déboussolé et j'ai rarement autant douté...

Avec tous ces détails combinés, je me retrouve complètement perdu, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui en parler ou faire comme si de rien n'était, essayer d'augmenter la fréquence des contacts entre nous pour tenter d'analyser ses réactions, ou laisser mon esprit tranquille avec ce genre de choses. Je commence même à me demander si je ne devrais pas lui parler de mon pouvoir d'empathie... Oui, à ce point.

Et là, je me retrouve au pied du mur, face à un dilemme. Soit je garde le secret et j'essaie de trouver un moyen d'être sûr qu'il ne va pas replonger. Soit je lui avoue tout et il sera peut-être plus enclin à me parler clairement de ce qu'il ressent – car même si je perçois les émotions, je ne sais pas forcément les expliquer. Dans les deux cas, il y a des risques, dans le premier que cela ne fonctionne pas, dans le second qu'il s'éloigne de moi en apprenant ce qu'un simple contact a toujours pu et pourra encore me révéler sur lui.

Cela dit, peut-être que le fait de savoir que je peux assimiler ses émotions le rendra justement d'autant plus loquace s'il me cache quelque chose... C'est un peu du bluff, mais pas tant que cela, et la fin justifie parfois les moyens. Le but de tout ça, c'est d'être sûr qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas revenu sur la mauvaise pente et que cette déplaisante ressemblance entre ce que j'ai perçu de sa part l'autre fois et ce que je sentais quand il était en pleine crise de larmes pendant sa période la plus sombre n'était qu'une fâcheuse coïncidence. Et au fond, même si je lui révèle cette facette de moi, il connaît tout le reste, alors il devrait se douter que je ne profite pas de ce pouvoir pour faire du mal aux autres, au contraire. Peut-être que, si je lui avoue, il verra là une preuve supplémentaire de la confiance que je lui accorde et n'en sera que plus indulgent. Peut-être...

Pendant des jours, je me retrouve à plancher sur cette question, à peser le pour et le contre, à penser quasiment en permanence à ce problème lorsque rien d'autre ne m'occupe l'esprit. Et force m'est d'admettre que la balance penche plus du côté de l'aveu. D'une part, parce que j'appréhende vraiment qu'il soit dans une mauvaise passe, voire qu'il soit près de sombrer à nouveau, étant donnée la tornade d'émotions que je me suis prise en pleine face lorsqu'il m'a serré dans ses bras. D'autre part, parce que lui parler de cette capacité singulière, parfois gratifiante, parfois agaçante, parfois utile, parfois importune, me soulagerait d'un poids et me permettrait au passage d'être complètement honnête avec lui, c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami. Alors certes, il est loin d'être le seul dont je suis proche, en qui j'ai une grande confiance, avec qui j'ai partagé beaucoup, qui a toujours été là et pour qui j'ai toujours été là, pour les hauts et les bas de nos vies. Mais au vu du contexte, cela suffit finalement à me convaincre.

Un autre détail – qui n'en est pas vraiment un – qui a influé sur ma décision est le fait que de nombreuses choses atypiques se passent lors d'un contact entre nous deux, et par là, je veux dire des réactions incontrôlables de ma part. Bien sûr, quand je touche quelqu'un qui pleure, je suis contraint de retenir mes larmes. Avec une personne joyeuse, mon visage arbore un sourire inconscient. Mais là... C'est assez étrange. Une fois, pendant un tournage, on s'est regardés un certain temps, bien que ça n'ait duré quelques secondes. Pourtant, on ne faisait que réfléchir sur une réplique qu'on souhaitait changer, rien d'anormal.

Cependant, il s'est agrippé à mon épaule après ce petit moment, ce qui déjà m'a déstabilisé avec le torrent d'émotions qu'il m'a transmis du bout des doigts, certes, mais j'ai aussi ressenti autre chose de... Déconcertant. Une chaleur inhabituelle s'est approprié mes joues, et après avoir guetté avec l'écran noir de mon téléphone, m'envoyant mon reflet, j'ai remarqué que, en fait, je rougissais. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avec une autre personne avant, en tout cas pas avec des amis, et sur le coup, j'étais chamboulé. Ne pouvant percevoir le message derrière cela, je me suis résigné à ne pas chercher à comprendre et à laisser de côté cet événement peu banal. Mais tout refait surface, tous ces souvenirs perturbants viennent se mêler aux vagues de doute et d'inquiétude qui submergent ma pensée.

Je me jette donc sur l'occasion, ainsi que sur mon téléphone pour lui proposer de passer chez moi dans la soirée s'il a le temps. C'est rapide et très spontané, mais je suis bien décidé à lui parler de tout cela... Et je dois avouer que c'est aussi par peur de me dégonfler si je continue à y réfléchir un peu trop. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur entre lui parler de mon empathie ou en être arrivé au point de lui demander – subtilement, si c'est possible – si tout va bien, s'il se sent toujours mieux qu'avant, s'il n'est pas à deux doigts de replonger. Au fond, je sais que c'est extrêmement peu probable, il a remonté la pente depuis longtemps, il a eu un très bon suivi, des proches et, malgré la distance et l'anonymat, toute sa communauté d'internautes pour le soutenir. Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas et je suis bien trop inquiet pour faire mine de rien.

Je reçois bien vite une réponse de sa part, qui de surcroît est positive. Alors que j'ai à peine fini de lire son SMS, une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi, impulsée par un bond de mon cœur qui la diffuse partout dans mon corps. Maintenant, les dés sont jetés, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je me suis lancé et je dois assumer ce choix. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je réfléchisse à comment je vais lui parler de tout cela. Par quoi je vais commencer, de quelle façon je vais aborder mes craintes quant à son état psychologique, à quel moment et par quels moyens je vais lui avouer mon empathie... Toutes ces interrogations se bousculent dans ma tête et, malgré mes tentatives de relativiser en me disant que j'aviserai sur le moment et qu'il ne me jugera pas, je n'arrive pas à rester calme, et encore moins serein.

« - Mec... Tu me laisses entrer ou je reste sur le palier ? »

Cette boutade me ramène vite les pieds sur Terre, me tirant de ma réflexion brève mais qui m'avait suffi à décrocher quelques secondes. Je m'excuse dans un rire nerveux et me décale pour qu'il passe la porte. Bien que je fasse mine de rien, je suis de plus en plus nerveux depuis sa réponse par SMS, chaque minute ne me rendait que davantage anxieux et j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma cage thoracique lorsque la sonnette a retenti. Même s'il est mon meilleur ami, même si je sais que je peux tout lui dire, qu'il ne se moquera jamais de moi, qu'il m'acceptera toujours tel que je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender le moment de mes aveux et je suis dans une telle angoisse qu'on aurait dit que je vais lui annoncer que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Pourtant, je ne laisse rien paraître, en tout cas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, rentrer trop vite dans le vif du sujet, brûler les étapes. Au moins, l'un des avantages de mon empathie, c'est que toutes ces années à essayer de la gérer m'ont gratifié du contrôle de mes émotions et je n'ai pas trop de mal à faire mine de rien. Bon, même si là, c'est plus difficile...

« - Tu veux boire un truc ? Genre, un chocolat chaud ? J'ai du lait d'amande, du lait de riz... Sinon, je peux...

\- Attends, tout ça ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'en ai toujours en réserve pour toi.

\- T'es génial ! »

A ces mots, il s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire et là, sans prévenir, sans que j'aie le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, il m'enlace et me tapote le dos. Un geste anodin, surtout entre nous, mais plus rien n'est vraiment normal depuis quelque temps, déjà que des gestes « banaux » ne le sont pas tant que cela pour moi. Et là, rien qu'avec une accolade de deux secondes à peine, c'est à nouveau le foutoir en moi.

Comme la dernière fois, je me prends une vague d'émotions diverses et parfois contradictoires en pleine face, parmi lesquelles la même euphorie et le même soulagement que l'autre jour. Cette même complexité, cette même ambivalence que lorsqu'il était en pleine confusion lors de ses moments les plus sombres. Ce qui, en plus de me déstabiliser, m'inquiète.

Et comme la dernière fois, je sens que malgré ce transfert brusque de sentiments, il contient quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi qu'il n'arrive peut-être même pas à s'expliquer à lui-même et qui semble le perturber, ou alors c'est moi que cela perturbe, je commence à ne même plus savoir. C'est fou cette capacité que ses câlins les plus basiques et habituels ont de me déboussoler autant depuis un certain temps, au point de me rendre la différenciation entre mes émotions et les siennes encore plus compliquée que de coutume. C'est tellement le bordel, je suis perdu !

Mais là encore, je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre plus, surtout que je suis de nouveau tellement troublé par ce qui vient de se passer que je reste un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vide, sous le choc. Ce que Dylan ne manque évidemment pas de remarquer, au vu de son air intrigué, préoccupé et aussi très soupçonneux.

« - T'as encore un vertige... ? »

Autant le dire, mon silence parle pour moi. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un vertige au sens qu'on pourrait penser.

« - Sylvain, ça fait plusieurs fois que ça t'arrive. Tu me fais peur, là !

\- Non mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est rien.

\- C'est franchement pas rassurant, t'es sûr que... ?

\- Didi, arrête de te miner pour ça. Je t'assure, y a rien de dangereux ou quoi. Je te promets. »

Il reste un instant à me regarder, les sourcils froncés, l'air dubitatif, puis il soupire et hausse les épaules, plus résigné que convaincu. Je ne dis rien de plus et m'éclipse plus ou moins subtilement dans ma cuisine – enfin, mon coin cuisine – pour préparer deux chocolats chauds, puis je le rejoins sur le canapé et nous nous vautrons allègrement sur celui-ci, sirotant tranquillement nos tasses fumantes. Je prends soin d'éviter tout contact, même minime, ne serait-ce qu'un coup de coude involontaire ou une simple tape amicale qui vient parfois par automatisme, tant je suis sur les nerfs, tant j'appréhende de me prendre une pelletée d'émotions en pleine tronche. Je suis tellement à cran que, si cela arrive encore une fois, je crois que je vais craquer et tout balancer en vrac, sans choisir ni le fond ni la forme des mots, et ce sera incompréhensible pour lui et d'autant plus anxiogène pour moi. Alors j'esquive, le plus discrètement possible, tout en cherchant par quoi commencer et comment lui expliquer tout ce bordel.

« - Dylan... Faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de phrase d'amorce, c'est complètement bateau et cliché, on dirait une réplique de drama queen tout droit sortie d'une scène de film ou de série un peu trop niaise. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et, au moins, c'est clair. Le truc, c'est qu'en disant cela, j'ai la voix qui devient soudainement beaucoup moins assurée et audible, je fixe mes pieds et je sens que je me mets à trembler. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

« - Wow, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Euh oui, t'inquiète. C'est juste que... Euh... »

Ma gorge se noue de plus en plus et je me mets même à me triturer les doigts. Je commence à avoir chaud et à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire...


	3. Chapter 3

**EMPATHIE**

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

 **Chapitre 3**

« - Mec, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? Dis-moi !

\- Maaais, je panique pas ! Enfin, je... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer...

\- M'expliquer quoi ?

\- Baaah... »

Décidément, je suis encore moins loquace que ce que je pensais. Je savais très bien que j'aurais du mal à trouver mes mots et à lui avouer tout, mais bafouiller à ce point... De plus, je n'ai d'habitude aucun problème à lui parler de quoi que ce soit, on est amis depuis des lustres et on s'est confié bien des choses. Du coup, mon incertitude soudaine risque de l'inquiéter...

« - Sylvain... ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je sais pas comment te dire ça ! Je... »

Je soupire longuement en cachant ma tête dans mes mains, puis je me redresse assez vite, d'une part parce qu'il va bien falloir que je me lance à un moment ou à un autre, d'autre part pour anticiper tout contact de sa part qui me surchargerait beaucoup trop l'esprit.

« - En fait, j'ai... Enfin, je suis...

\- Gay ? »

Alors que je cherchais encore comment terminer cette phrase, son intervention me stoppe net et, le souffle coupé, je lui adresse un regard perdu, les sourcils froncés, déboussolé.

« - Hein... ?

\- Bah, homo, quoi !

\- Mais... Non mais j'avais compris ! Mais... Quoi ?

\- Ben je sais pas, moi ! Vu comment t'es nerveux et tout, on aurait dit un coming-out... »

Il ponctue sa supposition d'un rire à la fois amusé et un peu embarrassé. Je me doute qu'il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, de me mettre à l'aise, de me faire comprendre que, comme toujours, il ne me jugera pas pour quoi que ce soit, mais il n'a tellement aucune idée de ce qui se profile que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Réellement. D'où mon extrême nervosité. Alors que sa réponse m'aurait d'ordinaire fait rire de bon cœur, pour le coup, je reste totalement muet, presque paralysé par l'appréhension, les seuls mouvements que je suis encore capable de faire étant pour me trifouiller les mains de gêne.

« - Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te couper... »

Même si j'aurais tendance à approuver cette remarque, je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à son tour et, de toute façon, je ne lui en veux pas pour si peu.

« - Excuse-moi, je t'écoute. »

Disant cela, il lève une main et l'approche vers moi, probablement pour me tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien ou quelque chose du genre. Mais, alors qu'il m'effleure à peine, je bondis presque vers le côté opposé, devant son regard décontenancé.

« - Non, me touche pas ! »

L'air totalement perdu – ce qui est on ne peut plus logique – il me fixe avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tout en rebaissant sa main. Je soupire encore une fois pour essayer de me calmer un peu et reprends plus posément.

« - Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur. Mais... Me touche pas.

\- Euh... OK ?

\- C'est pas contre toi, c'est... Juste... Pas pour l'instant.

\- Bon... D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème, là ? Tu me fais peur, mec ! »

Même si c'est un comble d'en arriver là, ces mots ont raison de moi. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je veux éviter, c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, et de moi... Alors, sans plus tourner autour du pot, je hausse vaguement les épaules et, dans un souffle, je jette le pavé dans la mare.

« - Je suis empathique. »

Un silence objectivement assez court mais qui me semble interminable suit cet aveu. L'ambiance entre nous en est soudainement alourdie et chaque seconde n'est que plus pesante.

« - Tu es quoi ? »

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas s'il demande cela parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas compris ou si c'est pour que je développe. Dans les deux cas, il est très surpris – et il n'a encore rien vu – et continue de me fixer d'un air déboussolé et interrogateur. Je commence donc à expliquer, avec les mots que je trouve sur le moment, puisque cela ne me sert manifestement pas tant d'y réfléchir.

« - C'est pour ça que j'évite le contact pour l'instant. Parce que là... Ça ferait trop...

\- Trop de quoi... ?

\- D'émotions ! »

Bon, là il fronce carrément les sourcils, je crois que je l'ai perdu en route. En même temps, si c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche pour moi, c'est totalement inattendu et insoupçonné pour lui, donc il ne peut évidemment pas comprendre de quoi je lui parle avec si peu d'informations. Je me lance alors dans un début de semblant d'explication, essayant de concilier les mots qui me viennent et les mots justes pour qu'il ait déjà une idée de ce que je veux dire. Car après tout, l'empathie existe, il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont très réceptifs aux émotions des autres et qui s'en imprègnent sans le vouloir, comme des éponges. Mais là où est toute la différence, c'est que je peux d'une certaine façon contrôler mon empathie, car si je ne touche pas les gens, je ne ressens rien venant d'eux, en tout cas pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

« - Je ressens les émotions des gens quand je les touche. De l'empathie, quoi. Mais poussée à l'extrême, en mode X-men... Ou un... Truc dans le genre... »

OK, la fin de cette explication n'était peut-être pas très classe ni recherchée, mais au moins cela devrait éclairer un peu plus sa lanterne. Alors que j'essaie de chercher encore une autre façon d'expliquer, tout en continuant d'appréhender sa réaction, il reste un long moment à me fixer, bouche bée, sans mot dire. Je suis mort d'angoisse, je crève de chaud et j'ai envie de partir en courant, mais en même temps je suis soulagé de lui avoir dit et je suis incapable de bouger d'un iota, toujours tétanisé par l'anxiété.

Au bout d'un moment qui là encore me paraît être une éternité, il s'avance légèrement pour essayer de capter mon regard, qui est de nouveau rivé sur mes pieds, et me répond d'une voix presque aussi peu assurée que la mienne.

« - Attends... Tu veux dire que t'as un genre de... De... »

De capacité à être une éponge par un simple contact ? De possibilité de lire en les gens alors que parfois je ne le veux pas ? De truc à la fois classe et cool mais aussi parfois lourd et indiscret ?

« - De super pouvoir ? »

A la fois surpris de sa perspicacité et amusé de sa déduction, j'esquisse un sourire timide.

« - Il est pas toujours super, mais oui, c'est un peu ça. »

Bien qu'objectivement pas aussi longs que j'en ai l'impression et nécessaires pour assimiler une telle information, les silences qui suivent mon aveu et les quelques explications sont toujours aussi pesants et stressants. Là, c'est un peu moins le cas puisque le plus gros est fait et que Dylan semble plutôt bien réagir.

« - Mais... C'est... C'est vachement cool ! »

Peut-être un peu trop... Pour être franc, je me suis attendu au pire : qu'il prenne ses distances, qu'il parte en courant, qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant, ou tout simplement qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Pourtant, il est juste extrêmement surpris et apparemment plus fasciné, voire admiratif qu'autre chose. Même si cela me rassure, je suis assez mal à l'aise, je sais que ce pouvoir est fondamentalement extraordinaire – au sens littéral du terme – mais pour moi, il est tellement normal que je ne veux pas en faire tout un plat.

« - Euh... Parfois, oui, c'est vrai. Mais...

\- Attends, c'est complètement ouf ! Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Bah, par contact. Quand quelqu'un me touche, je perçois ses émotions. Ça se fait comme ça, tout seul, j'ai jamais su expliquer pourquoi... Mais voilà, je les ressens en même temps. »

Il me fixe encore quelques secondes avec cet air émerveillé, presque enfantin, au point que c'en est devenu adorable. Puis, soudainement, sans raison apparente, il change radicalement d'expression en un minuscule laps de temps, arborant alors une mine déconfite et inquiète. Mais pas la même inquiétude que tout à l'heure, c'est comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de... Compromettant ?

« - Attends, du coup, ça veut dire... Que t'as senti ce que moi, je... Enfin...

\- Ce que toi tu ressentais ? Ben, du coup, oui.

\- Mais... Alors tu, euh... Tu sais que je...

\- Que tu quoi ? »

A ce moment, il a l'air de devenir à son tour de plus en plus anxieux. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le fait de savoir que j'ai pu connaître certaines de ses émotions le fait paniquer intérieurement, comme si cela était vraiment embarrassant. Bon, c'est vrai que mon pouvoir inclut de savoir des choses assez intimes, parfois un peu trop, mais vu les états catastrophiques dans lesquels j'ai déjà pu le voir et les sentiments de chaos dont il m'a fait part par le passé, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus gênant.

Je me mets alors à m'inquiéter encore une fois, commençant à me demander si je n'avais pas raison de penser qu'il est peut-être en train de sombrer à nouveau. J'espère de tout cœur me tromper, mais même si je le connais et que j'avais tout pour être sûr qu'il allait bien ces derniers temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre une rechute.

« - Bah que je suis... »

J'ai bien envie de lui ressortir la blague qu'il m'a faite il y a quelques minutes lorsque je cherchais encore comment lui dire que je suis empathique, mais ce serait trop facile, trop convenu et surtout pas très délicat. D'ailleurs, sur le moment, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment fait rire, même si je sais qu'il tentait de briser la glace et de me mettre à l'aise. Et de toute manière, il n'hésiterait pas autant à me le dire s'il était gay, il me connaît et il sait que je ne le jugerais pas. Quoique, il a bien cru que moi j'aurais du mal à le lui dire... C'est vrai que cela remettrait des choses en question.

Bref ! Toujours est-il qu'il est manifestement lui aussi sur le point de m'avouer quelque chose d'assez lourd à porter, que j'aurais éventuellement senti émaner de lui lors de notre dernière accolade. J'esquisse un petit sourire et l'encourage du regard, attendant le déluge.

« - Que je suis amoureux... »

Il laisse partir cette fin de phrase dans un souffle, d'une voix si basse et timide que je ne la reconnaîtrais peut-être même pas si je ne le voyais pas en face de moi. D'abord surpris et amusé qu'il ait mis tant de temps à me dire une chose aussi simple, je garde tout de même un minimum de sérieux pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et me contente d'un rire, malgré moi un peu nerveux.

« - Sérieux ?

\- Ah, ça tu l'as pas senti... ? »

Un peu perdu face à son attitude, je hausse les épaules et hoche négativement la tête. Il a l'air étrangement soulagé... Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est assez personnel et je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas forcément me faire part systématiquement de ce type d'information, même si on est amis depuis longtemps. Mais quand même, je trouve cela un peu bizarre.

« - Tu sais... Même si je perçois les émotions des autres, des fois j'arrive pas à les définir précisément, d'ailleurs parfois on n'arrive pas à définir ses propres émotions. Les sentiments, c'est complexe, c'est souvent un peu le bordel... Et ça, par exemple, c'est noyé dans plein d'autres trucs, donc j'avais pas identifié cette émotion-là en particulier.

\- Oh, je vois...

\- Mais c'est cool ! Je la connais ?

\- Uhm... »

Il détourne le regard en se pinçant les lèvres, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Ceci dit, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ce genre de choses, bien que je doive avouer être très curieux de savoir ce qui se trame. De toute façon, il faut bien que je lui explique un peu mieux ces histoires d'empathie, c'est quand même pour lui parler de cela – en premier lieu, tout du moins – que je lui ai proposé de venir. Au moins, cela me rassure un peu quant au pourquoi j'avais du mal à discerner tout ce que j'ai senti venir de lui, c'est peut-être ce sentiment qui lui met la tête en vrac, ce qui m'empêche d'y voir clair. Enfin, cela n'explique pas ce curieux mélange d'euphorie et de soulagement quand il me serre dans ses bras... Bref !

« - Bon OK, on en parlera après. »

Il acquiesce vaguement, d'un air un peu blasé – peut-être qu'on n'en reparlera pas, en fait – et se racle la gorge en guise de transition vers le sujet de départ.

« - Alors, euh... Du coup, ça fait quoi de... Sentir les émotions des autres ? »

Un peu pris de court par la question, même si je m'y attendais plus ou moins étant donné que j'avais décidé de lui expliquer, je reste quelques instants sans mot dire, réfléchissant à comment je peux lui expliquer, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour définir à peu près correctement le schmilblick, le plus sincèrement possible et, surtout, avec des mots d'adulte et de quelqu'un qui a pris du recul. Car les seules personnes qui sont au courant, ce sont mes parents et mes frères et sœurs. Or, quand je leur avais expliqué, j'étais encore petit et je comprenais à peine ce qui m'arrivait, donc je ne le définissais pas du tout de la même manière que maintenant.

Et me voilà, face à mon meilleur ami, après des années sans avoir parlé de ce don à personne, à n'avoir tenté de l'expliquer qu'à moi-même pour mieux l'apprivoiser et le gérer. Je ne vais certainement pas reculer face à la nouveauté et la complexité de la tâche, mais je n'en suis pas moins dérouté et je dois revoir ma manière de m'exprimer à ce sujet... Quoique ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas mieux d'expliquer de la façon la plus simple possible, donc comme on expliquerait en étant enfant, ou à des enfants ? Ce ne serait ni rabaissant ni infantilisant, bien sûr, simplement une façon peut-être plus optimale qu'on pourrait le penser d'expliquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, d'inconnu.

« - Eh ben... Déjà, ça fait bizarre. J'ai ça depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, je sais pas trop. Mais c'est toujours un peu étrange comme phénomène. Sinon... Bah, ça a un côté cool, je peux savoir ce que ressentent vraiment les gens et du coup, quand ils se sentent mal j'arrive mieux à aider, quand ils se sentent bien ça me rassure. En gros, je laisse les émotions positives m'imprégner, mais pour les négatives, je mets un peu une barrière pour que ça me mine pas et j'essaie plutôt de les comprendre et d'arranger le truc... »

Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il arrive à assimiler tout ce que je suis en train de raconter, mais il m'écoute attentivement, sans m'interrompre, sans sourciller, visiblement concentré sur ce que je dis. Alors, je continue dans ma lancée, qui a bien l'air plus marquée que ce que j'aurais cru.

« - Mais parfois, c'est pas aussi simple, y a un peu tout et n'importe quoi qui se mélange et, du coup, je peux pas faire grand chose et ça rend mon « pouvoir » un peu inutile. D'ailleurs, y a des moments où c'est juste encombrant, même si ça a un côté « super pouvoir trop cool ». »

Il rit à ce sarcasme en acquiesçant, puis m'adresse un sourire compatissant.

« - Je me doute, t'as pas constamment envie de savoir ce que ressentent les autres.

\- Exactement... Enfin bon, c'est comme tout, y a des trucs qu'on apprécie mais des fois, on préférerait faire sans, même si c'est pas possible. »

Je hausse les épaules et laisse passer quelques secondes sans rien ajouter, le temps que tout ce flux d'informations se décante dans sa tête. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se tourne un peu plus vers moi – en faisant attention à ne pas me toucher, ce qui est adorable de sa part – et m'adresse un regard intrigué, de plus en plus curieux.

« - Et concrètement, il se passe quoi ? Je veux dire, quand tu... « Captes », on va dire, les sentiments des autres ? »

Autant la question est assez complexe vu que je ne peux y répondre que par des analogies un peu bancales pour que ce soit un minimum compréhensible, autant il se montre plus captivé, voire fasciné, qu'autre chose. Il a été évidemment très surpris et déstabilisé, il le sera sans doute encore à force d'en apprendre davantage, mais son attitude me rassure et me touche beaucoup.

« - C'est compliqué à expliquer... Mais en gros, c'est une sorte de vague d'émotions qui arrive vers moi. Alors en général c'est assez léger, mais quand la personne est particulièrement triste, joyeuse, inquiète, en colère, ou autre chose... C'est plus costaud. Et... Du coup, c'est un peu plus dur à encaisser, mais depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude. C'est devenu presque normal, en fait.

\- Parce que t'es comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Probablement depuis toujours, sauf que quand j'étais petit je m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, pour moi c'était normal. Mais plus j'en parlais à mes parents, plus ils trouvaient ça bizarre, forcément. Du coup, au fil des années, j'ai compris que j'étais un peu tout seul dans ce cas, que c'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire... Et puis j'ai fait avec.

\- Donc, ta famille est au courant ?

\- Oui, enfin mes parents et mes frères et sœurs. Et c'est les seuls... A part toi, maintenant.

\- Attends... Tu l'as dit à personne d'autre, à part moi ? Mais pourquoi... ? »

Il a l'air sincèrement ému et surpris, cela dit c'est vrai que ce n'est pas anodin, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais dit à d'autres amis, proches aussi, ou à d'autres membres de ma famille, avant de le lui dire à lui. Pour le coup, je suis moi-même encore surpris d'avoir surpassé mes appréhensions et de m'être décidé à le lui dire, bien que les raisons ne soient pas vraiment des plus fondées et raisonnables objectivement. Après tout, peut-être que cela ne m'aidera en rien à comprendre quelle mouche l'a piqué ces derniers temps. Mais j'aurai essayé. Et au moins, il est au courant maintenant, et je dois avouer que cela me libère d'un poids.

« - Parce que... T'es mon meilleur ami. Ça fait longtemps que je te connais et... J'avais envie de te le dire... J'en avais besoin, aussi. Et... Je te fais confiance. »

D'abord étonné, il laisse échapper un rire nerveux et détourne modestement le regard, puis il affiche un grand sourire et esquisse un mouvement vers moi, pour finalement s'arrêter net.

« - Là, je t'aurais pris dans mes bras... Mais du coup, j'évite.

\- Oh... Merci, c'est gentil. »

Amusé et attendri par ce détail qui pourtant veut dire beaucoup, je lui souris à mon tour.

« - Sinon, euh... Je vais peut-être dire une énorme connerie, mais... Vu comment tu l'expliques, ça fait pas un peu sixième sens ?

\- Bah... J'aime pas trop dire ça, mais c'est un peu l'idée. »

Comme je vois qu'il est vraiment enclin à en savoir plus, je poursuis mes explications.

« - En gros, c'est un peu ça, mais au lieu des images, des sons, des textures, etc. Bah, c'est des émotions que je perçois. Mais le truc, c'est que ça s'ajoute à celles que j'ai déjà de base. Et... Pour rester dans la comparaison, c'est comme si, par exemple, je voyais d'un seul coup deux fois plus de couleurs.

\- Ah ouais, d'accord...

\- Voilà. Alors déjà, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, c'est comme une surcharge de couleurs bariolées dans tous les sens. Et aussi, quand c'est vraiment fort, j'arrive plus forcément à savoir lesquelles correspondent à qui. Genre, imagine, on te superpose la vision de quelqu'un d'autre à la tienne. Grosso merdo, c'est un peu pareil. Du coup, des fois je te dis pas la surcharge émotionnelle et cognitive, parce que forcément, j'essaie naturellement de déchiffrer, donc... »

Je hausse les épaules en guise de fin de phrase et lui laisse à nouveau un temps de silence pour digérer tout cela. Au bout d'un moment, je reprends la parole, plus pour meubler et me rassurer tout seul qu'autre chose.

« - Je sais pas si c'est très clair, comme explication...

\- Ah si, pour être clair, ça l'est, t'inquiète ! Bon, je me doute que je peux pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu vis avec ça. Mais, euh... Si ça superpose des émotions aux tiennes... Putain, tu dois morfler, des fois ! Genre, ça doit faire beaucoup !

\- Je vais pas te mentir, par moments, c'est chaud à gérer. »

Il acquiesce et m'adresse un sourire compatissant, à défaut de pouvoir me réconforter par un contact quelconque. Bon, concrètement, il pourrait, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque, alors je ne dis rien et je le laisse être prévenant. Mine de rien, sa façon de se comporter face à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, qui est tout de même de l'ordre du surnaturel, ne fait qu'accroître encore plus l'estime que j'ai pour lui. Il se montre compréhensif et prévenant, même face à ce qui le surprend et le déstabilise, et bien que je ne lui en aie jamais parlé jusque là alors qu'il est mon meilleur ami, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur et il est simplement ému de savoir qu'il est le seul à savoir hormis mes proches. Certes, c'est sans doute aussi parce qu'on est amis depuis longtemps, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est ce qu'il est : toujours bienveillant, ouvert d'esprit, qui ne dramatise pas, qui ne prend pas les choses personnellement, bref, quelqu'un de bien.

« - Mais du coup... C'était pour ça tes vertiges ? »

Ah, là il a mis le doigt sur l'autre gros morceau de la discussion que je voulais avoir avec lui : la raison pour laquelle je me prenais une rafale émotionnelle dans la tronche à chacune de nos récentes accolades. Parfait, il m'a emboîté le pas sur ce sujet, pas besoin de chercher une transition qui aurait sans doute été maladroite – car au fond, je suis plus ou moins habitué à ce genre de perte d'équilibre lorsque le flux de sentiments est trop intense, donc je n'aurais peut-être même pas pensé à en reparler.

« - Eh ben, ouais. Apparemment. Mais je sais pas à cause de quoi exactement, j'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer, de toute façon j'essayais pas vraiment. »


	4. Chapter 4

**EMPATHIE**

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Bon, je mens un peu sur ce point-là, même si sur le moment je n'ai eu le temps de rien analyser, après coup je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions et, depuis la première fois que c'est arrivé, je me prends pas mal la tête avec cette histoire. Je profite donc de cette brèche ouverte pour en avoir le cœur net.

« - Par contre, comme ça m'arrive rarement... Je te cache pas que... J'ai eu un peu peur.

\- De quoi ? Des vertiges ?

\- Non... De ce que j'ai perçu venant de toi.

\- Oh, je vois... Mais, euh, fallait pas, tu sais. Y a rien de grave.

\- T'es sûr ? »

Même si j'ai été un peu rassuré par ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, je reste assez dubitatif et surtout inquiet, j'insiste donc volontairement pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« - Ben, oui ? C'était si intense que ça ? Je veux dire... Je sais pas exactement ce que ça te fait et tout, mais... J'en ai envoyé tant que ça en te prenant deux secondes dans mes bras ?

\- Honnêtement... ? Ouais.

\- Bah merde... »

Sa réaction et son air dépité me font rire, nerveusement certes, mais j'en ris.

« - Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas...

\- Non mais t'excuse pas, tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis j'ai l'habitude.

\- Mmh... Pas autant d'en être remué à ce point là, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oh, avec toi, si... »

Bon, c'est peut-être un peu abrupt, mais au moins j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Et autant le dire, cela a fait son effet, il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué et un peu piqué au vif.

« - Euh... Quoi ?

\- Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude, je te dis.

\- Bah oui mais attends, comment ça, avec moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Je me pince les lèvres de gêne et soupire longuement, puis je reprends un minimum contenance pour reprendre et, en premier lieu, le rassurer.

« - Mec... Je veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de quoi que ce soit. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pas pour que tu culpabilises, t'y es pour rien. Je veux juste t'expliquer...

\- Eh ben justement, explique-moi ça. »

Là, je le sens quelque peu vexé. C'est peut-être le contrecoup du choc de l'annonce, qui est arrivé avec un certain temps de retard, ce qui n'est pas si étrange. Jusque là, il a été étonné, curieux, fasciné et prévenant, sans une once de colère, de rancune ou même juste d'agacement. Certes, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ouvert d'esprit et compréhensif, mais mon pouvoir et tout ce qu'il implique, ce n'est quand même pas rien.

« - Bon. Tu te rends compte que... Quand j'ai un contact physique avec quelqu'un, je me mange toutes ses émotions en pleine gueule. Bon, des fois ça a un côté positif vu que je peux aider et tout ça, donc je le dirais pas comme ça, mais bref ! Je perçois ses sentiments et, quand ils sont vraiment forts, en pagaille ou les deux, tu imagines à peu près le bordel ?

\- Oui, je vois. Et ?

\- Et par exemple, si la personne est super triste, ou a très peur d'un truc, ou a vraiment mal quelque part – j'ai du bol, je ressens pas la douleur des autres, mais je peux savoir si y en a, bref – eh ben je le sens aussi.

\- OK, j'avais compris tout ça. Enfin je crois... Et donc ? »

Je marque une pause pour essayer de trouver les mots justes. Même si je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que mon but n'était pas de le faire se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas dit que cela soit suffisant. Mais il faut bien que je lui explique, que je sois honnête, que je poursuive dans cette voie-là. Après tout, il sait que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, surtout pour cela.

« - Dylan... Quand t'étais en pleine dépression... Que tu faisais des crises d'angoisse, que tu pleurais à côté de moi... Pour te calmer, ou te rassurer, je te tenais les mains, je te massais le dos. Et puis, des fois, je te prenais dans mes bras. »

Je laisse cette explication en suspens, le laissant comprendre la suite par lui-même. Ce qui ne rate pas, après quelques secondes de flottement, il me dévisage d'une tout autre manière, pour le coup, son agacement a totalement disparu, laissant de nouveau place à l'embarras.

« - Putain, mec... »

Sur ces mots, il détourne le regard, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Là, même sans le toucher, même sans capter ce qu'il ressent, je sens qu'il est en train de tout remettre en perspective et de prendre la mesure des choses. Au bout d'un long silence parfois entrecoupé d'une tentative de début de phrase, il reprend tant bien que mal.

« - M'as t'as dû tellement encaisser, avec tout ça ! A cause de moi... »

Avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop dans ce qui ressemble dangereusement à de l'autoflagellation, je le coupe et essaie à nouveau de le rassurer à ce sujet.

« - Arrête, c'est pas de ta faute, je t'ai dit. T'en savais rien, et moi je le faisais en connaissance de cause. De toute façon, je pouvais décemment pas te laisser mariner.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais rien. T'y es pour rien. Du tout. »

Et là, pour appuyer mes propos, je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, rétablissant ainsi un contact, symboliquement et aussi par automatisme. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'une vague d'émotions assez puissante, bien que moins que les précédentes venant de lui, m'arrive dessus. Il va décidément falloir que je trouve un moyen de savoir ce qui se trame pour qu'il ait une réaction si marquée à chaque fois que je le touche. Alors, je le relâche, un peu confus, essayant de reprendre contenance. De son côté, il se contente d'esquisser un sourire mais il ne relève pas et revient au cœur de la discussion.

« - Alors, c'est pour ça que tu disais que t'avais l'habitude... ?

\- Ouais. Enfin, en quelque sorte... Je sais pas quoi en penser, en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh ben... Je t'ai dit, c'est rare que je m'en sois pris autant dans la face, juste avec des câlins de trois secondes, en tout cas avec toi. Et... Les dernières fois où c'est arrivé... C'est justement quand t'étais en pleine dépression. Donc... Voilà, même si c'est pas pareil, c'est quasiment aussi intense et du coup... Bah ça m'inquiète. »

Voilà, les dés sont jetés. De nouveau, le silence reprend ses droits pour un long moment, pendant lequel j'attends sa réaction, tandis que lui semble ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il esquisse un sourire d'abord gêné, puis il se met finalement à en rire et s'enquiert de me rassurer.

« - Mais... Faut pas ! Enfin, je veux dire... Bon, c'est logique que tu sois pas serein quand tu t'en « prends autant dans la face », comme tu dis. Mais là, je vais bien, tu le sais.

\- Bah... Oui, de base je le sais, mais ça m'a mis le doute, tu vois ? Et... C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Je sais que c'est absurde, que tu vas beaucoup mieux depuis un moment maintenant, que tout se passe bien... Mais au fond, même si c'était improbable, je commençais quand même à avoir peur que... Que tu...

\- Que je rechute ?

\- Ouais... Exactement. C'est un petit peu pour ça aussi que je me suis décidé à te parler de mon empathie. Pas que, évidemment. Mais en partie...

\- Mmh, je comprends, t'inquiète. »

Le silence reprend ses droits une énième fois, mais en l'occurrence il n'est en rien aussi pesant ou même juste embarrassant que les précédents. Lui est sans doute en train de réfléchir à tout cela, d'assimiler les informations diverses et variées, de les mettre en perspective avec ce qu'il sait déjà de moi, et sans doute bien d'autres choses encore.

De mon côté, je suis plutôt en train de me demander comment il fait pour rester si... Naturel. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était de l'ordre du « normal », du « banal », du « déjà vu ». Certes, il a été très surpris et s'est même énervé à un moment, mais c'est finalement resté très relatif, bien qu'il ait appris l'existence de quelque chose qu'on peut qualifier de surnaturel, hors du commun, éventuellement fantastique... Sur l'un de ses proches, de surcroît.

Au bout d'un moment, il semble avoir une lueur, comme une ampoule imaginaire qui s'éclaire au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Mais attends... Du coup, ça te faisait quoi quand... Quand tu ressentais mes émotions alors que j'étais en pleine crise... ? »

Bien qu'une telle question fasse remonter des moments sombres pour nous deux, je suis toujours impressionné par son sang-froid et ému par sa volonté d'essayer de comprendre ce que tout cela me fait, à moi, même si cela implique de parler dont on ne veut pas spécialement se rappeler. Même si tout cela le perturbe, sans aucun doute, il parvient quand même à garder constamment à l'esprit que j'en suis le premier à en connaître les avantages et les inconvénients.

« - Euh... Je sais pas trop, je... Enfin...

\- Ouais, tu veux peut-être pas t'en souvenir, je comprends.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, d'ailleurs ce serait plutôt pour toi. Mais... Je sais pas si... Si c'est une bonne idée de parler de comment moi j'ai vécu ta dépression alors que, bah, c'était la tienne. »

Contre toute attente plus amusé qu'autre chose, il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

« - Pas grave. Déjà, d'une, c'est du passé, tu sais très bien que j'ai pas de problème pour en parler avec toi. De deux, t'as pas fait que m'aider, me consoler ou me rassurer, tu te prenais toutes mes émotions dans la gueule, c'est pas du tout anodin. Alors on peut bien en parler. »

Toujours surpris et touché par sa manière de considérer les choses, je lui souris à mon tour et j'essaie de me remettre dans le contexte dans l'époque pour me remémorer du maximum et lui expliquer au mieux. Cela peut paraître un peu masochiste, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant en fin de compte, ce ne sont plus que des mauvais souvenirs et, si lui est prêt à reparler de cette période pour mieux me comprendre, alors je peux d'autant plus le faire.

« - En fait... C'était pas que le fait de sentir une grosse vague d'émotions. C'était surtout un sacré bordel, et un bordel très négatif, forcément. Bon, ça a l'air évident comme ça, mais...

\- Te justifie pas. Dis-moi comme ça te vient. »

Et toujours aussi compréhensif !

« - Eh ben... Disons que comme j'étais une vraie éponge, sans vraiment comprendre et sans pouvoir le canaliser tellement c'était intense... Bah, des fois, c'était compliqué de rester indifférent, enfin de faire mine de rien. Et, euh... Du coup, j'étais tout le temps en contradiction intérieure, tu vois, vu que j'amassais tout ce que tu ressentais et que je devais le masquer. Et fallait aussi que je trouve le juste milieu entre cacher mon empathie et me montrer compréhensif en même temps... Bref, tu vois, c'était vraiment le bordel...

\- Ah ouais, c'est peu de le dire. »

Encouragé, je poursuis dans ma lancée, de plus en plus inspiré malgré mes imprécisions.

« - En gros, je ressentais pour deux et en même temps fallait que je tienne le coup pour deux, pour pas sombrer aussi, pour t'aider à remonter... Pour utiliser mon empathie à bon escient, en fait. Et avec tout ça, j'étais en quelque sorte dans le déni, ou en tout cas l'inhibition, sur ce que moi je ressentais, que ça vienne de toi ou de moi, d'ailleurs. »

Je marque une pause pour reprendre un peu mon souffle et lui laisser là encore le temps de digérer tout cela. Ce n'est pas rien, on est tout de même en train de reparler d'une période difficile, sous un angle incongru, de mon point de vue alors que c'était à lui que la dépression pourrissait le plus la vie. Mais il ne me quitte pas des yeux et continue de m'écouter, attentif.

« - Et quand t'avais des crises, que tu pleurais, que t'étais vraiment pas bien du tout... Je... Je devais me retenir pour pas craquer aussi, pour pas pleurer à mon tour... Je te disais de te laisser aller, de pleurer parce que ça te ferait du bien... Mais putain, je te jure que dans ma tête, je te suppliais d'arrêter de pleurer parce que je me sentais craquer... C'était vraiment pas cool de penser ça, parce que c'est toi qui morflais le plus, mais y a des moments où je le pensais... »

Même si je sais qu'il ne m'en blâmera pas, c'est un peu compliqué de lui avouer une telle chose. Je suis tout de même en train de me placer en victime d'un mal qui était le sien, ce que je ne ferais jamais d'habitude... Sauf avec les personnes qui connaissent mon pouvoir, en somme.

« - Donc voilà, en gros je devais me canaliser en permanence pour pas craquer et en même temps pour t'aider, pour pas me laisser submerger par des émotions qui en plus n'étaient pas les miennes, pour carrément parfois dire l'inverse de ce que je pensais... Si on résume, je cachais tout ça, donc en quelque sorte je te mentais, pour agir le plus normalement possible, comme quelqu'un de normal qui essaie de réconforter son meilleur pote. Bref, je faisais en sorte de prendre en compte tes émotions mais sans me laisser sombrer avec toi. Enfin, tu vois...

\- Mec, t'es juste incroyable.

\- Euh... ? »

Pris de court par cette réponse qui, en tout cas pour moi, semble sortir de nulle part, je hausse les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Tu me dis que t'avais peur de craquer et tout, mais franchement, j'y ai vu que du feu. Et puis, au-delà de ça... Tu peux percevoir tout ce que les gens ressentent à leur contact et, malgré ça... T'es un des mecs les plus stables mentalement et les plus raisonnables que je connaisse ! »

Je ris tant à ses propos qu'à leur incongruité et hausse modestement les épaules. Mais il poursuit dans sa lancée, visiblement déterminé.

« - Je suis sérieux. Tu gardes la tête froide même quand tu t'en prends des rafales, quand ça peut servir tu utilises ton don pour aider les autres… Et tout ça en le gardant secret. Même dans une situation extrême avec un pote dépressif. »

Il conclut cette phrase par un rire un peu nerveux mais surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère, on sait tous les deux que ce ne sont plus que des mauvais souvenirs et on préfère en rire, lui le premier. Flatté et en même temps gêné par ses mots, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

« - T'es peut-être pas un héros de BD, mais avec ce pouvoir-là, que ce soit les aspects positifs ou négatifs, t'es courageux, humble et altruiste... Encore plus que ce que je savais déjà. »

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contente d'un simple « merci » murmuré d'un ton timide mais sincèrement ému. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, l'inquiétude me gagne à nouveau lorsque je le vois détourner légèrement le regard et que son sourire se fane presque d'un coup, au profit d'une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« - Ça va pas... ?

\- Si, t'inquiète, tout va bien. Mais c'est juste... Je me rends compte que... Oh, putain ! »

Sur ces derniers mots très poétiques, il ouvre grand les yeux et joint ses mains devant sa bouche, l'air soudainement effaré. Surpris et peu rassuré, je me rapproche un peu de lui.

« - Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais c'est horrible...

\- Hein ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

\- Tout ça. Je... J'ai passé des mois à... A m'épancher sur quelqu'un qui absorbait absolument tout ce que je ressentais... T'es une des personnes que j'ai fait morfler avec tout ça, mais c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais jusque là. »

Ses paroles me bouleversent et me font osciller entre l'agacement de l'entendre encore une fois culpabiliser pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait, l'attendrissement face à sa capacité de compréhension pour quelque chose de totalement surréaliste et impensable, et la tristesse de le voir se miner autant pour moi.

« - Mec, je t'ai dit, t'y es pour rien.

\- Je sais. Je sais que j'y pouvais rien, que je pouvais pas savoir, que dans tous les cas tu m'aurais aidé quand même. Mais... Je réalise que t'as tellement subi à cause de... De tout ça... »

A peine a-t-il terminé cette phrase déjà entrecoupée de spasmes qu'il renifle et cache son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant en silence. Enfin, presque, puisque je l'entends. Désemparé, j'essaie de le rassurer en lui répétant encore que tout cela n'était en rien de sa faute et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il ne se mette dans un tel état pour moi... Mais en vain. Je sais qu'il est sensible et je me doutais que ce ne serait pas simple pour lui de prendre du recul là-dessus et de prendre la mesure des choses, mais à ce point, je n'aurais pas imaginé...

Alors, à ce moment, je mets de côté mes craintes qui à côté de cela me semblent insignifiantes, je laisse tomber les derniers murs que je laissais encore autour de moi et, d'un geste anodin et simple pour n'importe qui mais un peu moins pour moi, je le prends dans mes bras. Là, bien évidemment, une foule d'émotions m'arrive dessus, mais d'une part, j'en ai décidément bien l'habitude avec lui alors je n'y fais plus attention, et d'autre part, je ressens comme une sorte d'apaisement... Et cette fois, cela ne vient pas que de lui. Étrange... Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Je veux juste lâcher prise, pour une fois, profiter de cette sensation soudaine de sérénité, apaisante bien qu'impromptue, ne plus essayer de raisonner, ne plus penser. Juste continuer à le rassurer. Après tout, c'est loin d'être aussi difficile à gérer que quand il était au plus mal.

« - Dylan... Faut pas pleurer pour moi, surtout pour ça...

\- Je sais... Mais je... Je me sens mal pour toi, tu... Tu m'as tellement aidé, et moi j'ai rien fait de mon côté, je...

\- Et tu voulais faire quoi ? Même sans mon empathie, je t'aurais aidé sans rien attendre en retour, et c'est normal, c'est ça l'amitié. Et puis toi aussi t'en as fait beaucoup pour moi, des fois sans t'en rendre compte, même sans que j'en sois arrivé au stade dépression. »

Faisant toujours fi des vagues de sentiments qui m'arrivent dessus, négatives comme positives – car même s'il est inquiet et triste, je le sens aussi un peu soulagé, probablement de se laisser pleurer et d'être réconforté, tout simplement – et je continue de le rassurer.

« - Tu sais... Le fait que tu prennes tout ça bien, même naturellement, alors que je t'en parle si tard... Que tu me comprennes, que tu m'acceptes comme ça malgré ce que ça implique... Bah ça vaut pas moins que tout ça. Et si je te l'ai dit à toi, alors que t'es pas de ma famille, c'est bien pour une raison. J'en avais envie et besoin, et surtout je te fais confiance, et t'en valais la peine. »

Il se redresse et esquisse un sourire, ému par ces derniers mots. En revanche, cela ne calme pas vraiment ses pleurs, qui reprennent de plus belle, sûrement plus par euphorie que par réelle tristesse cette fois, mais tout de même. Et là, autant le dire, je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied, car au lieu de rester sur la touche, mon empathie empiète à nouveau sur ma volonté de ne plus penser et, à force de traverser tant d'émotions en quelques minutes, d'essayer d'éviter tout contact, tout semble revenir en force, comme un rouleau compresseur que je n'ai fait que retarder alors qu'il était inévitable.


	5. Chapter 5

**EMPATHIE**

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

A ce moment, tout remonte d'un coup, depuis le moment où je me suis décidé à lui dire la vérité jusqu'à maintenant, et l'accumulation m'empêche de me retenir davantage. Affaibli mentalement par une telle surcharge cognitive et émotionnelle, je lâche le peu de retenue à laquelle je m'agrippais encore et, incapable de me contrôler, je me mets à pleurer à mon tour.

« - Sylvain... ? »

En guise de réponse, seul un sanglot à peine audible m'échappe. Par réflexe, comme si c'était acquis depuis longtemps pour lui alors qu'il sait la vérité depuis à peine dix minutes, il se recule pour me laisser de l'espace – physiquement comme mentalement – et se met à rire nerveusement entre deux spasmes. J'essaie de me calmer, de reprendre une respiration régulière, mais je n'en ai plus la force, je laisse libre cours à mes larmes qui continuent de couler au fur et à mesure que je les essuie d'un geste faussement nonchalant.

« - Nan, pleure pas toi aussi... S'te plaît... »

Sur ces mots, il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre pour essayer de m'apaiser. C'est un peu atypique et inattendu mais je ne suis plus à ce genre de détail près. Et puis c'est sans doute à défaut de pouvoir se permettre un contact plus prononcé – même si je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur, au point où j'en suis. Alors que je pensais que tout cela se réglerait assez vite, étant donné qu'il l'a bien mieux pris que ce que je craignais, nous voilà en train de pleurer tous les deux, en ne sachant même plus vraiment pourquoi.

« - Putain, je suis désolé, je... Je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état... »

Suite à ces mots balbutiés entre deux sanglots, il se rapproche en serrant encore un peu plus ma main, n'osant toujours rien faire de plus.

« - C'est pas de ta faute, pas plus que le reste. »

Il hausse les épaules, visiblement plus résigné que convaincu. Pour appuyer mes paroles, je pose mon autre main sur la sienne et le regarde en face, l'air sérieux.

« - Et même, je t'en voudrais jamais pour quoi que ce soit, tu le sais. »

Il hoche vaguement la tête et se recule, un peu apaisé. De mon côté, j'ai du mal à me calmer, c'est une situation tellement improbable et sans précédent que je n'y arrive plus. Depuis le temps que j'aide les autres grâce à ce pouvoir sans jamais le leur dire, que je le cache même à mes meilleurs amis, que je garde tout pour moi même dans les situations les plus difficiles à gérer – notamment avec un pote en pleine dépression – ce n'est pas évident de retrouver une certaine contenance et de rester serein avec tant de nouveautés d'un coup. Surtout que, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je lui ai parlé de mon empathie, c'est parce qu'il y avait déjà une sorte de nouveauté dans quelques infimes bribes de son comportement avec moi et dans les émotions qu'il me transmettait lors de contacts physiques d'ordinaire basiques. De plus, je me suis particulièrement épanché sur les conséquences qu'ont eu ses émotions sur moi, allant même jusqu'à reparler de sa dépression – même si le sujet n'est pas tabou en soi, surtout entre nous.

« - Et puis entre amis, on se pardonne toujours. »

Il sourit à ces mots, mais à ce moment, comme ma main est toujours dans la sienne, je capte de sa part une sorte de... Contrariété ?

Alors que je crois rêver pendant quelques secondes, son regard qui s'assombrit et son sourire un peu trop crispé pour être franc confirment mes doutes. Je ne relève pas dans un premier temps, faisant mine de rien, mais sa mine soudainement attristée me fait vite changer d'avis. Je l'interroge du regard en me rapprochant pour capter le sien, qui est maintenant davantage dirigé vers le sol que vers moi. Lorsqu'il le relève enfin, il soupire et essuie les dernières traces de ses larmes d'un geste nerveux. Soucieux, je me décide à parler, et le faire parler par la même occasion.

« - Mec... Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Je... Rien, t'inquiète. C'est rien.

\- Me prends pas pour une buse. T'as l'air tellement dépité d'un seul coup, même sans mon empathie, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. »

Piqué au vif, il s'apprête à répliquer, mais il se coupe finalement dans son élan et soupire encore une fois. Il dégage sa main d'entre les miennes et baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« - C'est rien, je te dis.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que je vais ignorer ça ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Mec, ça fait des plombes que je te parle de mon empathie et de tout ce que ça entraîne, au point qu'on en chiale tous les deux. Alors si y a un problème pour toi, tu peux bien me le dire !

\- Je sais ! C'est juste que... Je peux pas... »

Oscillant entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude, je ne lâche pas l'affaire et insiste, quitte à être un peu lourdingue. Je parle de moi et de mes états d'âme depuis tout à l'heure, on peut bien accorder du temps aux siens.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Y a pas de raison !

\- Bah... Si, un peu. »

D'accord, là je suis perdu... Depuis quand il ne peut pas, à proprement parler, me dire quelque chose ? Surtout maintenant qu'il sait que je peux percevoir ce qu'il ressent, il devrait savoir que c'est relativement vain d'essayer de cacher quelque chose.

« - De toute façon, je... Je saurais même pas comment te le dire.

\- Euh... Ben, utilise autre chose que les mots, je sais pas. »

Bon, cette phrase n'a un peu aucun sens, mais ne serait-ce qu'avec le pouvoir d'empathie, un contact plus prononcé pourrait peut-être me faire comprendre ce qui le taraude. Après tout, je l'utilise souvent pour aider, alors pourquoi pas là ?

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par une injure qu'il prononce en un soupir, tout en se rapprochant encore de moi. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer qu'il attrape mes mains dans les siennes et se penche vers moi, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit très proche du mien... Un peu trop proche, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas non plus le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre, je sens le contact inattendu et singulier de ses lèvres tout près des miennes, d'abord dans un frôlement hésitant. Sa proximité physique conjugue là encore ses émotions aux miennes, à mon étonnement et à ma gêne s'ajoutent son incertitude, son anxiété et, surtout, son envie, chose que je n'avais évidemment jamais ressentie de sa part jusqu'alors.

Et c'est donc ainsi que nous sommes passés d'un état de tristesse, de culpabilité et de nervosité à un baiser passionné et étrangement plaisant. Machinalement, je me laisse entraîner dans cet échange, relâchant tous mes muscles et me laissant même un peu tomber contre lui. Car, paradoxalement, cette fois, au lieu de m'arriver brutalement en pleine poire, toutes ces sensations sont d'emblée apaisées, comme si la spontanéité et la douceur de ce geste amoindrissait les effets habituels de mon empathie, alors qu'il est pourtant sorti de nulle part et lourd de sens.

Pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en quelque sorte libéré des effets de mon pouvoir. Peut-être que ce soulagement que je perçois venant de lui se calque sur moi, me rendant plus serein. Peut-être aussi que le fait qu'il soit au courant me fait moins réfléchir à tort et à travers, ne plus me poser de question là-dessus, simplement lâcher prise... Bon, par contre, tout cela n'explique pas qu'il m'embrasse !

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me recule et le fixe, décontenancé, le cœur battant à vive allure et le souffle court. Il baisse à nouveau les yeux et se mord la lèvre, les joues rougies par la gêne, et par autre chose aussi, sûrement. J'ouvre la bouche et essaie de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je pourrais répondre à cela. La seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est lui demander pourquoi il m'a embrassé, mais il a manifestement compris, à mon air complètement perdu, que la question se posait.

« - Quand je disais que j'étais amoureux... Je parlais de toi. »

Ces mots ont l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Là, je dois l'avouer, même quand mon empathie était au sommet de son efficacité lors de nos contacts les plus prononcés, je n'ai jamais perçu ce sentiment de sa part. Et hormis les histoires de don surnaturel, jamais je ne me serais attendu à cela. Lui, Dylan, mon meilleur ami depuis des années, avec qui j'ai tant partagé, le seul à part ma famille proche à qui j'ai parlé de mon pouvoir, est amoureux de moi ?

A ce moment, ce ne sont plus des sentiments qui déferlent dans mon esprit, mais des questions, des tonnes de questions. Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Comment a-t-il fait pour que je n'en sache rien, pour vivre avec sans rien laisser paraître, pour que même mon empathie ne me permette de rien détecter ? Et... Pourquoi moi ?

Toutes ces questions me mènent néanmoins à un semblant de réponse pour autre chose. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il se comportait un peu bizarrement récemment, pourquoi ses émotions m'atteignaient autant au point d'en perdre physiquement l'équilibre, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à les déchiffrer comme j'y arrive – plus ou moins – d'habitude, avec lui ou d'autres. C'est parce qu'il y a en lui un conflit, certes moins complexe et dangereux que tous ceux qui l'emprisonnaient dans sa dépression, mais il y en a un, créé par le fait d'être amoureux d'un ami de longue date. Et même si c'est le bordel pour tout le reste, ce que je ressens venant de lui à cet instant me paraît désormais très clair.

« - Sylvain... Dis quelque chose. S'il te plaît... »

Sa voix empreinte d'anxiété et de détresse me ramène les pieds sur Terre. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, déjà que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je laisse alors partir un rire nerveux et contourne plus ou moins le sujet.

« - Eh ben, moi qui avais peur que tu rechutes, c'était pas du tout ça, en fait.

\- Hein... ? »

Bon, effectivement, ce que je viens de dire ne pouvait pas vraiment être clair pour lui, et ce n'était probablement pas le genre de réponse qu'il attendait. Voilà le moment d'expliquer en bonne et due forme ce qui me turlupinait depuis ces derniers temps.

« - Eh ben... Récemment, je te sentais pas comme d'habitude avec moi. J'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, j'y faisais même pas vraiment gaffe, au début. Mais à chaque contact, même tout petit, même complètement banal, je ressentais des trucs... Un peu démesurés, et c'était vraiment le bordel.

\- Ah, comme quand j'étais en dépression...

\- Voilà. Du coup, même si c'était pas pareil et qu'il y avait même une pointe de positif dans tout ce que tu me transmettais... J'ai eu peur. Ça ressemblait vachement et c'était super troublant. Mais... Maintenant, je suppose que j'ai l'explication à tout ça. »

En guise de réponse, il hoche vachement la tête en grimaçant un peu, puis il détourne encore le regard, embarrassé. De longues secondes s'écoulent encore dans un silence toujours un peu plus pesant à chaque instant, jusqu'à ce que Didi me regarde à nouveau et, après un temps d'hésitation, reprenne la parole d'un ton à peine audible, toujours teinté de gêne.

« - Mais du coup... Ça t'a fait quoi ?

\- Euh... Hein, de quoi ?

\- Bah, t'as aimé ou pas... ? »

Autant le dire, cette question me prend de court, même si j'aurais peut-être dû m'y attendre. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé, au contraire. Bien que ce baiser m'ait pris au dépourvu et m'ait vraiment surpris, force m'est d'admettre que c'était loin d'être désagréable, d'autant plus que ce que j'ai ressenti venant de lui était en partie très positif et a étrangement calmé les effets parfois trop prégnants de mon empathie. Alors non, je ne peux décemment pas dire que cela ne m'a pas plu. Néanmoins, tout cela remet beaucoup de choses en question.

Là, c'est moi qui détourne le regard. Cette fois, je suis troublé par ce que moi, je ressens. Cette fois, ce sont mes propres émotions que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer. Cette fois, c'est moi-même que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Oui, j'ai aimé qu'il m'embrasse, mais quelle en est la portée ? Je connais maintenant l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers moi, mais qu'en est-il des miens ?

« - Sysy... ? »

Sa voix presque désespérée me ramène là encore dans la réalité. Je le fixe d'un air déboussolé et essaie de parler, mais là encore, rien ne me vient. Alors, comme lui l'a fait, je laisse tomber les mots au profit des gestes. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre et de sur-analyser, je me laisse guider par ce que je ressens, ou en tout cas ce que je commence à penser que je ressens. Je me rapproche de lui et, après un court moment de flottement, je l'embrasse à mon tour.

Bien que surpris, il accueille cette initiative avec enthousiasme et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Une curieuse sensation, inconnue jusqu'alors, d'autant plus agréable. Il vient poser une main sur mon épaule et approfondit ce baiser au départ un peu hasardeux. Lorsque je me recule encore, moins honteux mais aussi déboussolé que la fois précédente, il m'adresse un sourire doux et pose sa main libre sur mon genou.

« - J'en conclus que la réponse était positive... »

Je ris nerveusement à cette remarque et hausse les épaules, le regard un peu fuyant. Mais à ce moment, il vient caresser ma nuque de ses doigts, me provoquant un frisson assez marqué. Pour le coup, même s'il n'a pas le même pouvoir que moi, il n'en a certainement pas besoin pour constater que je ne suis pas indifférent à ses gestes. Même si, auparavant, notre relation était strictement amicale et la question du « peut-être un peu plus » ne se posait même pas tant c'était évident que non, la situation actuelle en révèle une tout autre facette. J'apprécie réellement ce qui est en train de se passer, j'ai envie de poursuivre dans cette voie et je ne veux plus réfléchir, ni par rapport à mon empathie, ni par rapport au reste. Tous ces aveux et leurs conséquences ont fini par me mener à un ras-le-bol général, je ne veux plus penser, je veux simplement ressentir, et seulement ressentir.

Alors, je me laisse mener par les émotions, que ce soient les nôtres entremêlées dans mon esprit ou seulement les miennes, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je les laisse me guider. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse encore une fois. Les yeux clos, je savoure cette fois pleinement toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Mes bras viennent l'enlacer et l'attirer contre moi, jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient presque collés l'un à l'autre, enflammant davantage ce baiser.

Un baiser intense, dans lequel passent les effets d'une envie longtemps refoulée, d'une frustration accumulée, des sentiments forts et incontrôlables, un soulagement profond. Un baiser erratique et fougueux, que j'approfondis presque désespérément, comme si je m'accrochais ainsi à lui, comme si je risquais de me perdre dans la marée d'émotions qui m'inonde depuis tout à l'heure. Nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient, comme si nous n'allions plus jamais pouvoir le refaire, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait au monde.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui rompt ce contact, sans pour autant se reculer. Il vient poser son front contre le mien et me titille les cheveux, tout en glissant son autre main le long de mon bras pour ensuite la passer autour de ma taille. C'est fou le chemin parcouru en quelques minutes... Avant, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi. Tout comme lui n'y a vu que du feu lorsque j'absorbais plus ou moins volontairement ses propres sentiments, je n'y ai vu que du feu lorsque ses gestes témoignaient plus ou moins directement de cette affection particulière qu'il a développée envers moi. Mais maintenant, je l'ai rejoint tête baissée dans le délire et je me sens bien ainsi.

Je suis d'ailleurs tellement à fond que je ne suis même pas choqué ou ne serait-ce que surpris lorsqu'il vient déposer des petits bisous mon cou et que sa main se faufile sous mon T-shirt pour aller caresser ma peau directement. Tout frémissant, je le laisse faire volontiers et libère un soupir d'aise on ne peut plus révélateur. Voyant ma réaction positive, il poursuit ses effleurements en remontant le long de mon flanc, puis vers le creux entre mes omoplates.

Bien qu'appréciant incontestablement ces gestes, je me recule encore, reprenant un peu mon souffle. Nous sommes tellement proches que sa chaleur se mêle à la mienne, nos respirations se confondent et je peux presque sentir les battements déchaînés de son cœur qui font écho aux miens. L'esprit un peu embrumé, je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, à le regarder. Ses yeux brillent de malice, de soulagement et... D'amour. Tout bêtement. D'amour... Et d'attirance.

« - Ça va ? »

J'acquiesce d'un vague signe de tête et esquisse un sourire, de nouveau un peu gêné. Non pas de l'avoir embrassé trois fois déjà en à peine cinq minutes, mais de la chaleur étrange qui commence à s'emparer de moi, de la sensation d'envie qui prend de plus en plus de place, de l'émergence de ces petites choses que l'on n'est pas censé ressentir envers quelqu'un que l'on considère comme un ami, et par là j'entends un ami et rien de plus.

« - Dylan, je... Je me sens bizarre...

\- C'est pas le cas depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Je sais qu'il essaie par ces mots de détendre au mieux l'atmosphère, de dédramatiser au maximum pour essayer de calmer nos émotions afin qu'on soit dans un contexte un tant soit peu « normal ». Mais j'ai encore une fois du mal à relativiser, tout cela, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est nouveau pour moi, si ce n'est pour nous deux.

« - C'est... J'ai peur de dérailler, de plus me contrôler, de... »

Il me coupe dans mes balbutiements en posant une main contre ma joue et son front contre le mien, me fixant d'un regard à la fois rassurant et taquin.

« - Y a pas de mal à ce que tu te laisses dérailler. Surtout maintenant.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais... J'ai peur que ça fasse... Trop.

\- Ah, oui. Trop d'émotions d'un coup ?

\- Non... Enfin si, un peu, mais pas que par rapport à l'empathie. C'est juste... Je sais pas... »

Je me retrouve à balbutier des débuts de phrase sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'arrive plus à verbaliser. Entre les émotions qui se confondent, entre celles qui m'entraînent et celles que j'ose à peine assumer, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je commence à paniquer, mes mains deviennent moites, je ventile plus que je ne respire et plus aucun son ne parvient à sortir de mes cordes vocales. Et tout cela se voit, évidemment, ce n'est pas sans passer inaperçu.

« - Eh, relax. On fait rien de mal. »

Il essaie de m'apaiser en caressant le bas de mon dos, ce qui au-delà de plutôt bien fonctionner me provoque des petits frissons. Je ne sais pas si ses propres sentiments ont déteint sur les miens en se transférant vers moi, mais je crois bien que cela ne change plus rien, il y a quelque chose qui a germé en moi à la base, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je le sens. Même si par exemple j'ai parfois du mal à retenir mes larmes quand la personne qui me touche est en train de pleurer, je reste plus ou moins conscient que ce n'est pas ma tristesse, que j'y suis malgré tout extérieur, que je ne fais que vivre ses émotions à travers le prisme de mon empathie. Là, c'est pareil, mais il y a quelque chose qui vient de moi. Et c'est très déstabilisant.


	6. Chapter 6

**EMPATHIE**

TIENS MAIS QUE VOILA DONC ? Encore une fic sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, mais quel hasard extraord- *SBAF* OK, j'ai rien dit ._. Bon bah ANJOUA ! [Sydi]

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Curieusement, lui est vraiment serein, il prend vraiment les choses comme elles viennent, aussi surprenantes soient-elles – bien qu'elles semblent l'être de moins en moins au fil des secondes. Et ce n'est même pas une façade qui d'une certaine façon cacherait une forme de malaise. Je le sens plutôt détendu par rapport à tout cela, malgré le fait que ses aveux soient tout récents et que je me montre hésitant. Au moins, cette fois, ses propres émotions ont le mérite d'apaiser les miennes, en plus de la légère caresse sur mon dos.

« - Est-ce que t'aimes bien, tout ça... ?

\- Euh... O-oui, mais...

\- Alors stresse pas. Si ça te plaît aussi, y a pas de problème. »

A ces mots, même si je suis encore gêné et que je me sens rougir un peu, même si j'ai une vague impression de ne pas être légitime dans ce que je suis en train de faire et d'éprouver, même si tout ce qui arrive depuis tout à l'heure fait beaucoup d'un seul coup, je me laisse à nouveau aller. Car, malgré tout, j'ai toujours cette lassitude de trop réfléchir, cette volonté de me laisser porter par ce que je ressens et d'envoyer valser tout le reste.

Je prends encore une fois les devants et l'embrasse à nouveau, tout en le serrant fort contre moi, comme s'il pouvait s'évaporer à tout instant. Il émet un petit rire en me voyant si entreprenant et continue de m'effleurer le dos en remontant lentement. Au-delà de tout ce que je peux ressentir venant de lui par ces contacts, je me sens progressivement perdre pied, happé par une envie croissante d'aller plus loin. Avec tout ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure et toutes les émotions que j'ai encaissées, je suis à fleur de peau, de plus en plus réactif à son toucher et désireux d'une proximité toujours plus prononcée.

Alors qu'il poursuit ses gestes en douceur pour ne pas me brusquer, je me laisse emporter par ces pulsions. A mon tour, je descends mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour y déposer de longs baisers, de plus en plus appliqués et plus avides que les siens tout à l'heure. Je remonte une main jusqu'à ses cheveux et les serre entre mes doigts, m'y agrippant presque. Manifestement ravi d'une telle initiative, il me laisse faire et penche la tête pour me donner plus d'espace. Je monte alors d'un cran et agrémente mes baisers de quelques passages de ma langue et de mes dents, ce qui le fait sursauter, mais là encore il ne me repousse pas, au contraire.

Il étouffe un petit couinement de surprise et se cramponne à mes épaules, jusqu'où il a remonté mon T-shirt. Il laisse partir des soupirs d'aise aux cajoleries de ma bouche et m'étreint lui aussi encore plus fort. Il n'hésite pas à me faire comprendre que ce que je fais lui plaît et m'intime par ses réactions de continuer. Dans la fougue de l'instant, je le pousse en arrière, nous faisant ainsi tomber sur mon lit, et je poursuis mes petites attentions dans son cou. Toujours dans ce même élan, je faufile à mon tour une main sous son haut et caresse sa peau déjà frissonnante. Et encore dans cette même frénésie, je me redresse pour l'embrasser encore, avec fougue et ardeur, presque désespérément. Là, je laisse les mots s'échapper en un soupir, des mots on ne peut plus explicites, qui dépassent ma pensée.

« - J'ai envie de toi... »

Loin d'être surpris par ces paroles, il esquisse un sourire et glisse ses mains de mon dos jusqu'à mon buste, le frôlant du bout des doigts, ce qui là encore n'est pas sans me faire frémir. Taquin, il se redresse un peu et contourne mon visage pour aller titiller mon oreille de ses lèvres, un petit rien qui me provoque un petit sursaut et me coupe le souffle l'espace d'un instant.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi. »

Même si tous les éléments étaient là pour que je le comprenne, même si tout ce que je percevais de lui me l'indiquait, le fait de l'entendre me le dire, d'une voix à la fois joueuse et douce, avec un petit air malicieux, les yeux brillant de désir, tout cela ne fait qu'accentuer la vague de chaleur et d'excitation qui me remuait déjà.

J'ai le souffle court, je tremble, j'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Mais tout cela n'a rien de déplaisant, bien au contraire. C'est un état que j'ai déjà connu, avec lequel je suis assez familier, sauf que cette fois, c'est quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pourrait un jour arriver. Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas. Jamais je n'aurais pensé éprouver avec lui de telles sensations, dans un tel contexte, avec une telle intensité. Je perds encore plus le contrôle que je ne l'avais déjà perdu il y a quelques instants.

Au fil des minutes, nos vêtements se retrouvent au sol ou en tout cas quelque part ailleurs sur le lit. Nos baisers toujours plus fébriles et nos caresses enivrées me font vibrer, mon cœur se déchaîne entre mes côtes et je laisse autant que lui libre cours aux sons de plaisir que me provoque cette étreinte aussi exaltée qu'elle était inconcevable jusqu'alors. Pourtant, malgré cette fougue, nous prenons le temps de nous explorer mutuellement, de nous redécouvrir, d'être attentifs aux réactions de l'autre et d'agir en fonction. L'excitation monte graduellement, me consumant petit à petit. Nos lèvres se cherchent avec toujours plus d'avidité, nos mains se baladent avec de plus en plus de convoitise.

Curieusement, notre nudité ne me gêne pas vraiment. C'est probablement grâce à l'euphorie du moment, la spontanéité de nos gestes et peut-être le fait que lui-même n'en soit pas embarrassé. De toute manière, le désir est tellement prégnant, pour lui autant que pour moi, que nous ne pensons même pas à en être gênés.

« - T'es beau. »

Je rougis à ce compliment et esquisse un timide sourire, ne m'étant pas vraiment attendu à ces paroles, qui témoignent de cette façon bien différente d'avant dont il me voit. Il a cette lueur dans ses yeux qui jusque là ne m'avait, en toute logique, jamais été destinée. Un regard passionné, brillant, affectueux, un peu innocent et presque subjugué... Un regard amoureux, tout bêtement. Et le simple fait qu'il me regarde ainsi maintenant, de le voir dans cet état, de me dire que c'est moi qui en est responsable, me fait complètement craquer.

Sa main vient s'attarder un instant sur mon visage, le câlinant doucement. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation et reviens poser mon front contre le sien. Nous restons ainsi durant quelques secondes, laissant nos souffles presque brûlants se mêler et nos corps déjà un peu moites s'habituer à un contact toujours plus prononcé. La fébrilité entre nous est palpable, la nouveauté et l'intensité de tout ce qui se passe nous rend un peu comme des ados découvrant leurs premiers désirs et vivant leur première expérience. Nous avons évidemment un passif, chacun de notre côté, mais pas comme cela, et encore moins tous les deux. Là, c'est comme si nous avions tout à redécouvrir, cette fois ensemble.

Je suis tiré de mes divagations par un baiser doux et sensuel au coin de mes lèvres, puis d'autres le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'en-dessous de mon oreille. Ses bras viennent soudainement m'enlacer et me serrer fort contre lui, comme si moi aussi je risquais de m'en aller – mais c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais.

« - Je t'aime... »

Là encore, même si tout m'indiquait que c'était le cas, ces mots qu'il me susurre d'un ton à la fois passionnel et presque désespéré, me font encore plus perdre la raison. En guise de réponse, je reprends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement, m'amusant à titiller le bout de son nez avec le mien. Je profite de ce moment pour prendre un peu de recul, au sens propre comme au figuré, et m'accorder un instant pour le contempler, simplement. Je laisse mon regard détailler les traits de son visage et s'égarer sur ses courbes masculines, imprimant son image dans mon esprit. Je laisse mes lèvres taquiner les siennes puis errer aléatoirement entre son cou, son torse, ses clavicules, m'imprégnant de son odeur et du goût de sa peau déjà légèrement salée par la moiteur. Je laisse mes mains explorer son corps avec minutie, me laissant guider par ses réactions, qu'elles soient exprimées physiquement ou mentalement.

Car au-delà de ses soupirs, de sa respiration haletante et de ses frémissements, je perçois encore et toujours ses émotions. Certes, dans ce contexte, l'empathie ne m'est pas nécessaire à proprement parler, mais c'est un petit plus, pour le coup elle est vraiment agréable et décuple ce que je sens émaner de lui, m'exaltant encore plus. Le simple fait de me rendre compte de l'ampleur de l'effet que je lui fais, de tout ce que lui provoque notre étreinte, mentalement parlant, ne rend la chose que plus folle encore.

Alors que nos baisers se font à nouveau de plus en plus langoureux, il me pousse un peu sur le côté et là, sa main descend le long de mon flanc jusqu'à ma cuisse, qu'il flatte en des petits mouvements circulaires. Je réprime difficilement un sursaut et me mords la lèvre par réflexe, pris de court par ce geste assez audacieux et un peu inattendu, malgré la situation. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là. Progressivement, ses allers-retours à cet endroit se font plus amples, d'abord jusqu'au creux de mon dos et à la limite de mon aine, puis progressivement jusqu'à atteindre des zones encore plus réceptives. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que sa bouche curieuse et impatiente dérive le long de ma carotide pour aller couvrir ma gorge de baisers avides, ses doigts viennent effleurer mes parties sensibles.

Je laisse échapper un couinement de plaisir absolument pas dissimulé à ce geste très osé, qui ne fait que m'exciter davantage. Lorsqu'il entame un lent va-et-vient, mes yeux se ferment, ma tête part un peu en arrière, des soupirs presque obscènes m'échappent et, au fil des secondes, je me mets à remuer presque inconsciemment du bassin et me cramponne à ses épaules, enfonçant légèrement mes doigts. Même si l'acte en soi est loin de m'être inconnu, cela reste quand même nouveau sur la forme et le fait qu'il se montre de plus en plus entreprenant attise encore plus la flamme de mon excitation.

Totalement en proie à celle-ci, je le laisse faire volontiers lorsqu'il se redresse et vient s'allonger sur moi, tout en accélérant progressivement le mouvement de sa main. Le souffle court, le corps pris de vagues intermittentes de chaleur, je laisse partir des sons de plus en plus indécents et indiscrets. Je m'abandonne sans gêne à ses caresses impudiques et à ses baisers fébriles, qui me font déjà un effet démesuré alors que ce n'est que le début.

Tremblant de plaisir, je m'agrippe à ses cheveux et, machinalement, je les tire un peu en les serrant dans mes paumes, ce qui visiblement ne lui déplaît pas. Je le fais alors se redresser et l'embrasse fougueusement, presque brutalement, stimulé par le désir cuisant et les sentiments éperdus qui nous animent. Il sourit et vient poser sa main libre contre mon cou, titillant les cheveux sur ma nuque du bout de ses doigts. Sa respiration haletante se mêle à la mienne, nos lèvres se cherchent farouchement, se frottent, s'emprisonnent.

Progressivement, je redescends mes mains le long de son échine, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ce qui lui soutire un frisson et un adorable petit couinement involontaire mais non dissimulé. Enhardi par son audace et sa hâte, que je ressens tant par ses gestes osés, ses soupirs évocateurs et son regard lubrique que par ses émotions, je reprends les devants et desserre mes jambes en l'attirant contre moi pour qu'il soit au plus près. Ce nouveau contact, celui de son bas-ventre entre mes cuisses, de ses parties intimes sur les miennes, de la parcelle la plus sensible de son corps contre la mienne nous grise encore plus et, machinalement, il commence à onduler son bassin, accompagnant ce mouvement d'une caresse sur nos érections.

La sensation brûlante et un peu humide du frottement nous extirpe à tous les deux des sons de plaisir de moins en moins contenus, parfois rauques, parfois plus aigus, mais toujours audibles et explicites. Sa peau sous mes doigts se hérisse de frissons, sa bouche cherche fiévreusement la mienne et nos cœurs battent déjà à une vitesse folle. Alors que son va-et-vient se fait plus vigoureux au fil des secondes, je passe mes jambes par-dessus les siennes et les resserre pour guider son mouvement et encore mieux le sentir.

Je suis dans un état pas possible alors que cela fait à peine quelques minutes que le contact physique entre nous est à son maximum. Il me rend déjà dingue et je me sens perdre pied de plus en plus vite, me déconnecter de la réalité, comme si je n'existais plus que pour lui, pour nous deux, pour ce moment si fort que nous partageons. Ce moment par lequel je découvre une autre facette de ma sexualité et de l'amour physique en général, tout comme je me découvre des sentiments forts envers la dernière personne avec qui l'idée de vivre de telles choses m'aurait auparavant ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, maintenant que cela est en train de se passer, j'apprécie tout autant cette relation charnelle que toutes les autres, peut-être même plus étant donné sa nouveauté et son côté inattendu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je suis tellement excité que je me redresse d'un coup et l'enlace en me cramponnant à ses épaules. Nous nous retrouvons donc face à face et, alors qu'il m'interroge du regard en esquissant un sourire, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou que je picore de petits bisous et de légères morsures. Il sursaute et pouffe de rire à cette initiative, mais il me laisse faire volontiers, y compris quand je le refais basculer sur le côté pour le rallonger et m'installer sur lui, sans cesser mes petites attentions sur sa gorge et son épaule. Non pas que cela ne me plaisait pas qu'il soit au-dessus, bien au contraire. Je veux juste essayer à mon tour, en profiter pour expérimenter. Même si c'est la première et très certainement pas la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour ensemble, j'ai envie de tester, de varier les plaisirs, d'explorer les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à nous.

Je m'installe alors contre lui comme il l'avait fait avant, me faisant une place entre ses cuisses tièdes et moites. Enivré par le désir et avide de son corps, j'imprime le même va-et-vient que lui tout à l'heure de mon bas-ventre contre le sien, tout en frottant nos sexes comme lui le faisait. D'abord assez hésitants, voire peut-être maladroits, mes gestes se font plus assurés et précis au fil des secondes, je finis par trouver la bonne cadence et la maintiens quelques instants. Puis je commence à varier le rythme et l'amplitude de mes mouvements, changeant aléatoirement d'un instant à l'autre pour jouer avec les attentes et les sensations.

Il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre, laissant partir des gémissements à moitié rauques qui se mêlent aux miens, un peu plus rares mais tout aussi suggestifs. Il a le visage rougi et les yeux humides, ses cheveux se collent à son front en sueur, il s'agrippe à mes flancs et ses jambes se replient par automatisme, sa peau déjà transpirante est hérissée de frissons. Et, alors que mon regard s'attarde ainsi sur lui, je me rends compte que, comme cela n'avait jamais été le cas avant, comme je n'aurais jamais cru le penser un jour, je le trouve beau. Je le réalise dans cette situation, je me le dis parce que notre relation a évolué de cette façon, mais je le trouve beau, simplement.

Sur ces pensées, je me rapproche pour l'embrasser avidement, pressant mon corps sur le sien, jusqu'à sentir les battements de son cœur résonner contre ma cage thoracique. Je reprends de plus belle les allées et venues de mon bas-ventre, sans cesser de cajoler nos parties intimes entre elles, de plus en plus vigoureusement. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et empoigne les draps de ma main libre, le souffle brûlant et haletant, émoustillé par les petits gémissements et grognements délicieusement érotiques près de mon oreille, qui font écho aux miens.

Tout me fait frémir et m'envahit d'une sensation de plénitude, de bien-être. Je me laisse entraîner par cette étreinte passionnée, ces baisers éperdus, ces sensations intenses. Je repose ma tête, face contre l'oreiller qui étouffe un peu les sons qui m'échappent, allant de temps en temps taquiner son oreille de la pointe de ma langue. Je m'agrippe aux draps en les serrant dans ma paume, continuant de l'autre mes à-coups frénétiques, débridés, presque nerveux, déchaînés par la puissance des émotions, que ce soit les miennes ou celles que je perçois de lui, ces dernières ne faisant encore que tout renforcer.

« - Tu sais pas comme ça me rend dingue que t'aimes ça... »

Ces mots susurrés entre deux soupirs semblent d'abord le surprendre un peu, mais il émet un petit rire taquin et, en guise de réponse, il vient mordiller doucement mon lobe, m'arrachant un énième frisson. Il se rend alors compte qu'il a réveillé un point assez sensible et continue donc de l'exploiter, passant de temps en temps ses dents ou le bout de sa langue à cet endroit.

Je suis pris dans une telle exaltation que je me demande si je l'avais déjà été auparavant, en tout cas à ce point. Le fait que cela se fasse avec lui donne à cet acte pourtant si commun une tout autre tournure et y ajoute comme un nouveau souffle. Ses sentiments envers moi et notre attirance mutuelle étaient tellement improbables, inattendus, impensables qu'ils en sont comme décuplés, intensifiés par cette proximité physique et, d'une certaine façon, mentale – même si on met de côté l'empathie et ses conséquences.

Finalement, même si au début il n'osait pas dévoiler ses sentiments, même si j'en ai été déstabilisé lorsqu'il s'est finalement lancé, même si j'ai hésité à poursuivre dans cette voie, aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment montré de signe d'anxiété, de peur, d'inconfort alors que nos baisers s'enflammaient, que nos mains se faisaient plus curieuses et que nos vêtements quittaient un à un nos corps animés par l'attraction réciproque.

Tout me semble si particulier par rapport à ce que j'ai connu avant... C'est sans doute à peu près autant parce que je couche avec un homme que parce qu'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, à qui je viens d'expliquer mon pouvoir d'empathie et qui vient de m'avouer son amour pour moi. L'acte physique est globalement le même, mais il y a plein de petits détails qui changent. Cette fois, c'est un autre corps masculin, avec des traits plus marqués, une barbe naissante, des mains un peu plus rudes, des zones sensibles différentes, c'est un regard d'homme qui se pose sur moi, des caresses très directes, une autre érection contre la mienne, un souffle plus grave, rocailleux... Et ce n'en est que plus excitant encore.

Grisés par un désir fougueux, en sueur et les sens exaltés, nous nous abandonnons l'un à l'autre pendant encore un long moment. Un très long moment, et pourtant comme hors du temps, comme si tout s'effaçait autour de nous. Au bout d'un nombre indéfinissable de va-et-vient, de caresses et de baisers ardents, l'orgasme nous prend tous les deux, à quelques temps d'intervalle, intense et ravageur. Je serre mon poing cramponné aux draps et attrape sa hanche de l'autre, la tenant fermement en laissant partir des sons totalement obscènes, qui se mêlent aux siens. Là encore, en plus des habituelles conséquences de l'empathie en ce qui me concerne, des petites différences viennent pimenter cette touche finale. Ses réactions semblables aux miennes, nos intimités qui palpitent l'une contre l'autre, sa semence qui comme la mienne s'écoule sur nous, sa voix de base déjà si particulière plus profonde, plus rauque.

A bout de souffle, je me laisse retomber contre lui et laisse de vagues baisers dans son cou, l'esprit encore brouillé, le temps de redescendre du septième ciel. Petit à petit, nos corps transpirants s'apaisent et nos respirations brûlantes se calment, sa main encore tremblante vient se perdre dans mes cheveux pour les grattouiller doucement et il y dépose un petit bisou de temps en temps. Une fois que j'ai un peu récupéré, je me redresse pour l'embrasser, longuement et éperdument, en remontant ma main le long de son flanc, jusqu'à son épaule.

Puis je me rassieds pour lui laisser plus d'air et attrape à la volée quelques mouchoirs pour qu'on puisse se nettoyer un peu. Ceci fait, je me vautre sur le lit à côté de lui et, après quelques secondes de silence, il revient se pelotonner contre moi et m'embrasse encore. Nous restons ainsi enlacés, sans parler, simplement à échanger de tendres caresses du bout des doigts, profitant de cette singulière proximité. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix vienne timidement rompre ce silence.

« - Sylvain ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je... »

Sa voix se bloque alors et il me fixe longuement, l'air un peu incertain. Il souhaite visiblement me dire quelque chose, mais sans savoir comment. Pourtant, avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, son regard passionné, ses joues un peu rosies, ses émotions qui me parviennent encore et toujours et ce premier mot sans suite, je devine logiquement ce qu'il veut me dire. Autant je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir de telles choses de sa part, autant cette petite hésitation, dans ce contexte précis, avec les yeux brillants, le sourire un peu gêné, l'euphorie des quelques minutes après l'acte, tout cela m'est plutôt familier en général et, même si je ne lis que les émotions et pas les pensées, je sais ce que cela présage. Alors, cette fois, je prends les devants, en écho à sa déclaration de tout à l'heure.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il laisse partir un petit rire nerveux et surtout adorable, mais il est manifestement toujours un peu embarrassé malgré cela.

« - Du coup, est-ce que... Enfin... »

Intrigué, je l'interroge du regard et, devant sa gêne persistante, je l'encourage d'un sourire et prends sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« - Dis-moi. »

Il se mordille la lèvre et rougit encore un peu plus, puis il finit par se lancer.

« - Est-ce que... On est ensemble... ? »

Je suis à la fois surpris et ému par cette question, elle est certes un peu innocente mais surtout pertinente, car notre amitié de longue date est d'une certaine façon remise en question, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre premier baiser. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Des amitiés qui finissent en histoire d'amour, même après des années, il y en a beaucoup, alors si c'est le cas pour nous, autant essayer. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus incertain de se lancer là-dedans, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Et même si ce n'est pas pour la vie, c'est un bout de chemin qu'on fera ensemble et nos liens déjà forts à l'origine n'en seront que davantage consolidés. Après tout, les amoureux sont en quelque sorte meilleurs amis, d'une manière différente mais ce peut être considéré comme une forme d'amitié très intense et particulière. Et, tout comme j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et même ensuite d'aller bien plus loin encore physiquement parlant, j'ai aussi envie d'essayer cette voie-là. Qui sait ? Elle n'en sera peut-être que meilleure.

« - Y a aucune raison qu'on le soit pas. »

A ces mots, il m'adresse un grand sourire tout heureux et soulagé, puis il se rapproche pour m'embrasser encore, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« - Au fait, ça va ? Par rapport à l'empathie, je veux dire...

\- Ah oui t'inquiète, tout va bien.

\- Ça faisait pas... Beaucoup d'un coup, là encore ? »

Toujours aussi touché de savoir qu'il prête une grande attention à cet aspect, je ris à mon tour et m'empresse de le rassurer à ce sujet. Car, si mon empathie est parfois plus encombrante qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

« - Si... Mais je te jure que pour ça, c'est carrément génial. »


End file.
